Em Um Mundo de Ninguém
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: D/G Continuação "Onde O Mundo É Nosso". Vinte anos não foram suficientes para fazê-los esquecer. Infelizmente, não foi só o amor deles que não mudou. O motivo que os seperava continua intacto.
1. Trailer

_**Em Um Mundo de Ninguém**_

_O seu mundo era dele._

"Harry James Potter! Coloque-me no chão AGORA!"

"Você pode pintar essa parede depois! Eu garanto que ela estará aí quando as crianças voltarem."

_O mundo de seus filhos era dele._

"Mamãe, cadê o papai?"

"Está jogando Quadribol com Albus e James, porque querida?"

Lily bufou.

"Mais autógrafos!"

_O mundo inteiro era dele._

"Com licença" uma garçonete chegou perto da mesa em que os dois jantavam. Como sempre, olhava apenas para Harry. "Eu posso tirar uma foto sua e minha, senhor Potter?"

_E então ele se foi._

"O Profeta Diário fez uma edição especial com páginas negras, para demonstrar o luto do mundo bruxo pela tragédia que nos tirou Harry Potter"

_E o seu mundo já não era mais de ninguém..._

"Ginny! Você está na cama há três dias!"

"Vá embora, Luna!"

"Não! Você tem filhos para cuidar! Eles também estão sofrendo!"

_... até ele aparecer._

"Eu sinto muito pelo Potter"

"Não, você não sente"

"Tem razão"

_Vinte anos não foram suficientes para fazê-los mudar..._

"Bom, você brincou de casinha com a sua mãe até os doze anos..."

"E você ouve a comida cantar!"

"O que isso tem haver com a conversa?!"

"Nada. Mas eu passei vinte anos esperando a oportunidade de tirar sarro de você por isso"

Ginny rolou os olhos.

"Muito adulto, Malfoy!"

_... ou fazê-los esquecer._

"Eu continuo sendo um cara mau"

"E eu continuo não ligando"

_Os mesmo preconceitos..._

"George e ela já estão tentando engravidar a anos. Ele já está com quarenta anos, não acho que tenha muitas chances ainda. A adoção é uma boa idéia."

"Ah! Qual é, Ginny! Ele é um Weasley! Deixe-o em uma sala, sozinho e ele consegue se reproduzir!"

_... e as mesmas brigas._

"Não enche, pobretona!"

"Cala a boca, doninha!"

_Novos problemas..._

"Não é como se ainda estivéssemos casados."

"Mas vocês estão!"

"Astoria está muito doente... parece até que está morta!"

"Isso não lhe dá o direito para sair por aí agindo como um viúvo"

_... e novos empecilhos._

"Mamãe..."

"Sim, querida?"

"Você promete que ainda ama o papai?"

"Mas é lógico que sim meu amor!"

"E você promete que não vai namorar mais ninguém?"

_Um novo mundo._

"Porque você sempre vai embora da minha vida?"

"Porque, nesse mundo, Harry Potter é o seu par."

"Harry Potter não está mais nesse mundo"

_Uma nova chance._

"Sabe Draco, eu nunca pedi ninguém em casamento, mas eu não acho que você esteja fazendo do jeito certo"

_O mesmo amor._

"Como eu posso fazer para você entender que nós não vamos dar certo?"

"Você não pode"

_**Em Um Mundo de Ninguém**_


	2. A Perfeita Família Inglesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens (e cenários e feitiços) de Harry Potter pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Emily Pose me pertence (menos o nome que eu roubei do filme Sete Vidas) e eu tenho muito orgulho dela. ;)

**N/A:** Quem odeia o Harry vai odiar esse capítulo. Ele é completamente Harry/Ginny. Então, se ajudar, lembre-se que ele morrerá em breve.

**N/A²:** Resolvi seguir conselhos dados na outra fic. Os nomes serão os originais e a Ginny chamará Ginevra (eca!).

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**A Perfeita Família Inglesa**

Era uma rotina não somente à qual ela estava acostumada, mas também à qual ela era apaixonada. Acordava mais cedo que todo mundo e tomava um banho, independente do quão frio estivesse – e esse dia estava especialmente frio. Depois que já estava vestida para o trabalho, acordava Harry e lhe dava um beijo. Quando descia para a cozinha passava no quarto de Lily para cobri-la novamente. A filha tinha um sono agitado e sempre chutava a coberta para fora da cama. Passava no quarto de Albus, apenas por costume e dava uma olhada rápida no quarto de James. O filho mais velho não gostava que entrassem lá quando ele não estava – e quando estava também. Cumprimentava o elfo-doméstico (devidamente vestido e assalariado graças às insistências da cunhada) e lhe dava as instruções para o almoço e jantar. Enquanto o café era coado e o bacon já estalava no grill, ela sentava-se no mesmo lugar de sempre na mesa da cozinha e começava a ler o Profeta Diário. Pulava apenas a seção de esportes – que era escrita por ela mesma – e, quando terminava, olhava para a porta da cozinha, à qual se abria e revelava um marido também vestido para o trabalho. Eles tomavam café da manhã juntos enquanto conversavam, geralmente sobre as crianças. Quando terminavam, beijavam-se novamente e ia cada um para o seu respectivo trabalho. Ela aparatava e ele ia via flu. Trabalhava alegremente, porque fazia uma das coisas que mais amava. Na hora do almoço voltava para casa e almoçava com Lily, ajudava a filha a se arrumar e a levava de carro para a escola. Voltava para o trabalho e no fim do expediente buscava a caçula. Jantavam todos juntos. Ela, Harry e Lily conversavam sobre o dia de cada um durante a refeição e estendiam a conversa até a hora de Lily dormir. Ela e Harry tomavam uma taça de vinho e iam para a cama.

Nos finais de semana eles almoçavam na Toca, junto com os seus cinco irmãos e suas respectivas famílias. Ginny revesava com Hermione os filhos. Em um fim de semana Hugo dormia em sua casa e no outro Lily dormia na casa da tia. Hugo e Lily tinham idades próximas e nunca se desgrudavam. Diferente de Rosa e James que se detestavam. Bom, na verdade, era difícil alguém que James gostasse na família. Tirando, talvez, Teddy.

Mas Ginny estava nessa vida há muitos anos e não havia nada que ela gostaria de mudar. Ela vivia um sonho onde ela era a mocinha, que se casou com o príncipe encantado e viveram felizes para sempre.

Durante quinze anos.

***

Uma boa característica de Ginny era um tipo de despertador natural que ela tinha. E era muito útil para alguém que tinha o sono pesado como o dela. A mulher simplesmente sabia à hora de se levantar, e sua margem de erro era no máximo de dez minutos para mais ou para menos.

_24/12/2006_

_07h12min AM_

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu Harry ao seu lado. O marido dormia calmamente sem camisa, apesar do frio. Ela virou-se na cama para verificar a hora no relógio que sempre ficava no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Oito minutos antes do horário que deveria acordar. Provavelmente Janet já estaria acordada preparando o café, mas era véspera de Natal e ela não precisava acordar tão cedo. _Seria bom se você terminasse os desenhos de Lily antes dela voltar_. Achou um motivo para levantar-se. Depois do nascimento de James, ficar na cama lhe dava a sensação de ociosidade.

Atravessou o corredor que dividia o seu quarto dos demais e entrou no quarto da caçula. Os móveis do cômodo estavam todos amontoados e cobertos por plásticos transparentes. Perto de uma parede com vários desenhos inacabados, latas de tintas e alguns rolos e pincéis de vários tamanhos. Ginny vestiu uma camisetona velha por cima do pijama e pegou um dos pincéis menores. Tinha prometido a Lily um quarto com borboletas e estava aproveitando as férias da filha na casa de Ron para pintar as borboletas na parede atrás da cama da garota. É óbvio que ela poderia fazer isso com mágica, mas qual seria o sentido da arte se ela o fizesse? Molhou o pincel na tinta roxa e começou a pincelar a parede. Depois de poucas pinceladas, colocou o pincel na boca e pegou sua varinha em cima da cômoda de Lily. Com um aceno ela ligou o rádio da filha e colocou sua música preferida para tocar. Voltou a pincelar o desenho enquanto cantava distraidamente com o rádio. Quando precisava mudar de cor ela pegava outro pincel e o mergulhava na tinta da cor desejada.

Ela estava fazendo os detalhes da asa de uma das borboletas quando sentiu sua cintura sendo puxada para trás. Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava deitada sobre o ombro de Harry.

"Isso é hora de estar de pé, senhora Ginevra?" ele disse enquanto ia saindo do quarto.

"Harry James Potter! Coloque-me no chão AGORA!" ela se debateu sabendo que não seria ouvida.

"Por quê?" ele abriu a porta do quarto deles com a mão que não a segurava sobre o seu ombro.

"Eu tenho que terminar de pintar a parede da Lily!"

Ele a jogou na cama e deitou-se sobre ela, começou a beijar seu pescoço e Ginny soube que já tinha perdido.

"Você pode pintar essa parede depois" ele disse entre um beijo e outro "Eu garanto que ela estará aí quando as crianças voltarem".

"E você não?" sua voz saiu desafiadora.

Ele levantou o rosto para olhá-la. Tinha uma expressão de pensativo que Ginny conhecia muito bem.

"Lógico que eu vou estar!" ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço "Mas aí nós teremos que trancar a porta".

Ginny riu e sentiu-o sorrindo contra o seu pescoço.

"Você venceu!" ela começou a tirar a camisetona sobre o pijama.

"Eu sempre venço".

***

Ginny estava na cozinha com Janet quando ouviu os pneus do carro cantando na entrada da garagem. Harry tinha ido buscar Albus e James na estação e aproveitou para pegar Lily na casa de Hermione. A esposa tirou proveito desse tempo para terminar o quarto da filha e quando ele estava acabando, usou um pouco de magia. Nada que a caçula pudesse perceber. Antes de a família entrar na cozinha, Ginny já podia ouvir a voz de James provocando o irmão. Isso fazia parte dessa rotina.

"Você nunca será escolhido para jogar Quadribol. Você é magrelo demais!"

"Eu não sou magrelo demais!"

"Então porque eles não te chamaram?" James abriu a porta da cozinha com uma mão, enquanto trazia o malão magicamente mais leve na outra.

"Porque os alunos do primeiro ano não podem entrar no time" Harry interferiu na conversa.

"Que seja" James deu de ombros e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

"Hey! E o meu beijo?" protestou Ginny para a porta que o filho mais velho tinha deixado aberta. Não houve resposta "Eu perdi alguma coisa?" a ruiva perguntou para o marido.

Harry deu de ombros e fez expressão de desinformado. Albus deixou o malão no chão e foi até a mãe, deu um beijo em seu rosto e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

"James está um saco desde que começou a sair com a Marie" o mais novo encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

"Marie Jordan?"

"É" o filho respondeu desanimado.

"Mas ela não é do quarto ano?" Ginny esganiçou um pouco a voz.

"Acho que sim" Albus deu de ombros.

"Mas-"

"De quem vocês estão falando?" Harry interrompeu.

"Marie Jordan, filha de Lino Jordan" Ginny explicou "O que você acha dela?" voltou a falar com Albus. Ginny estava com uma sensação estranha na garganta.

O caçula deu de ombros e começou a mexer nos bolsos.

"Ela me trouxe sapos de chocolate quando voltou de Hogsmeade sábado passado".

A mãe suspirou sabendo que isso significava que Albus gostava dela. _Traidor_. Olhou ao redor em busca de apoio de Lily. Ela não estava na cozinha. Na verdade, Ginny não se lembrava de tê-la visto entrando em casa.

"Onde está Lily?" perguntou ao marido que olhava dentro da geladeira.

"Ron e Mione a levarão direto para a Toca. Eles iam visitar o senhor e a senhora Granger e Lily quis ir junto" Harry respondeu enquanto pegava um suco de abóbora.

"Acho ótimo que ela goste tanto dos pais da Mione, mas não consigo entender o porquê de gostar tanto de ir visitá-los" a ruiva conjurou quatro copos sobre a mesa e Harry os encheu de suco.

"Piscina" o marido respondeu.

Ginny sentiu um frio descer sua espinha e instantaneamente sua cabeça foi para a última vez que tinha se afogado, dezenove anos atrás. Ainda podia sentir o nariz ardendo toda vez que tentava respirar. Se estômago afundou com a idéia de sua caçula estar tão perto de um perigo como aquele. _E Draco não estará lá para salva-la_. Odiou esse pensamento. Quem deveria estar lá para salva-la era Harry, seu pai. Mas não fazia diferença agora, nenhum dos dois estava lá de qualquer jeito.

"Eu gostaria de ter uma piscina" Albus resmungou enquanto girava seu copo vazio na mesa.

A mãe olhou para o caçula com os olhos arregalados.

"Piscinas são extremamente perigosas!" sua voz saiu esganiçada e ela inclinou o corpo para frente chegando mais perto de Albus.

Ginny sentiu a mão de Harry segurar delicadamente seu ombro. A respiração dele em sua bochecha indicava que ele tinha se abaixado para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos do filho mais novo.

"Ginny, meu amor" ele começou suavemente enquanto tentava fazê-la encostar novamente na cadeira "Lily está sob a supervisão da melhor bruxa de todos os tempos" com a mão que não estava no ombro dela, Harry virou seu rosto para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. A esposa viu que ele estava com um joelho no chão ao lado de sua cadeira "vai ficar tudo bem com a nossa caçula" ele completou sorrindo.

Ginny respirou fundo e relaxou o corpo na cadeira. Harry não era a pessoa mais apropriada para falar sobre segurança – aos dezessete anos ele tinha corrido mais risco que um auror adulto no auge da guerra -, mas era fácil acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem quando ele dizia que ia ficar. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter. Se alguma coisa não fosse bem, ele daria um jeito de concertar.

***

Ginny olhou para o espelho enquanto terminava de colocar seus brincos. Os homens da casa já estavam todos absolutamente prontos e só esperavam por ela para pegarem a Chave de Portal e irem para a Toca. Como todos os anos anteriores, o natal da Família Weasley era reunido de muitas pessoas em um pequeno espaço. Mesmo depois que ela virou Potter e mesmo com o Teddy sendo Lupin. O natal continuava sendo chamado pelo sobrenome de seus pais, nada mais justo – visto todo o trabalho que eles tinham para prepará-lo. Desceu as escadas e encontrou Teddy conversando com Harry enquanto James e Albus discutiam sobre Quadribol novamente. Até o afilhado – que sempre estava atrasado – tinha ficado pronto antes dela. Ginny estava se transformando cada vez mais em uma mulher. Janet trouxe a Chave de Portal. A elfa-doméstica estava vestindo um casaquinho verde com pompons vermelhos. A falta de senso de moda não era uma característica apenas de Dobby, era um atributo geral dos elfos-domésticos. Os seis seguraram na Chave de Portal e Ginny sentiu a conhecida sensação de um gancho puxando seu umbigo, as imagens coloridas passando rapidamente pela sua visão lhe davam enjôo, então ela fechava os olhos. Quando sentiu seus pés firmarem na neve fofa ela abriu os olhos. Estavam de frente para a Toca e ela sentiu uma deliciosa sensação de calor em seu coração. Era bom estar em casa. Entraram sem esperar que alguém lhe abrisse a porta. James e Albus correram para a cozinha enquanto os adultos tiravam seus casacos e penduravam nos ganchos atrás da porta. Molly veio sorrindo até eles com os braços abertos.

"Vocês demoraram!" ela abraçou primeiro Teddy "Victorie está na cozinha me ajudando com os biscoitos" depois deu um beijo na cabeça de Janet "Alan está no quarto de Ron com Hugo e Lily" abraçou Harry "Ron está na sala com George, Bill, Percy e Charlie" e então abraçou Ginny quase sufocando a caçula em seu abraço apertado "Luna, Mione e Fleur estão comigo na cozinha, venha" ela puxou Ginny pela mão e juntas passaram pela porta que dava na cozinha. Um cheiro quente de chocolate invadiu o pulmão de Ginny. Brownies.

"Ginny!" Luna correu até a porta e a abraçou pelo pescoço. A amiga começou a passar os natais com a família Weasley, depois de ter sido convidada a ser madrinha de Lily. Ela achava que uma madrinha não deveria passar os feriados longe de sua afilhada. Seu pai lamentaria mais se não estivesse tão envolvido com uma nova e misteriosa namorada.

"Luna!" Ginny respondeu suspirando. Luna era, sem dúvidas, sua pessoa preferida no mundo "Onde estão Lorcan, Lisandro e Rolf?" perguntou enquanto colocava um avental com motivos natalinos.

"Estarão aqui em alguns minutos. Lorcan está procurando Nargles na sua plantação de visgos" a loira pegou um cortador de biscoitos em forma de estrela e começou a cortar uma massa aberta.

Ginny aproximou-se de Hermione e deu um beijo no rosto da cunhada que mexia uma massa de chocolate. Provavelmente era a sua formidável receita de brownies com uvas passas – especialmente para Ginny. A ruiva deu um beijo no rosto de Fleur e começou a recolher as cascas de ovos abandonadas pela pia. Preferia cozinhar salgados, mas os biscoitos e brownies sempre vinham antes do peru, então ela ficava como auxiliar de cozinha até a hora de rechear o peru que estava a dois dias marinando.

"Louis e Dominique estão com os seus pais, Fleur?" Ginny perguntou enquanto usava a varinha para limpar a farinha no chão.

"Oui"

Ginny odiava quando Fleur respondia em francês. A cunhada já vivia há tempo suficiente na Inglaterra para saber falar inglês com perfeição e até mesmo sem indícios de um sotaque francês, mas Fleur continuava a dar pequenas respostas em sua língua materna. Isso irritava Ginny. Qualquer coisa em Fleur irritava Ginny.

Quando os biscoitos e os brownies estavam devidamente prontos e servidos Ginny e Molly começaram os preparativos para a ceia. Não que Molly já não tivesse feito muito mais que a metade, mas a filha caçula gostava de ajudar pelo menos na apresentação dos pratos. Demorou, no mínimo, mais uma hora para a ceia ser servida. Enquanto estava na cozinha, Ginny podia ouvir Lorcan, Hugo e Lily brincando de esconde-esconde pela casa. Luna tinha parado de ajudar para amamentar Lisandro – o que Ginny não achava muito natural, já que o garoto beirava os três anos – e acabara se entretendo em uma conversa sem nexo algum com o marido. Fleur fora procurar Victorie, mas ela já tinha desaparecido com Teddy e, apesar de Molly dizer que não fazia idéia onde eles pudessem estar, a caçula Weasley podia ver no sorriso da mãe que do lado de fora da Toca tinha muito mais do que bonecos de neve feitos pelas crianças. Hermione continuou ajudando as duas até não haver mais absolutamente nada a ser feito, então todos foram chamados e se sentaram a mesa de jantar. Enquanto os adultos serviam suas respectivas crianças e se serviam também, o zumbido de conversa era gostoso e dava uma sensação de conforto a Ginny. Era exatamente assim que sempre foram suas refeições e festas em família. Com aquele zumbido gostoso de conversas e risadas. A porta da frente se abriu e revelou uma Angelina toda empacotada com agasalhos grossos. George levantou-se do seu lugar e correu para abraçar a esposa.

"Onde Angelina estava?" Ginny perguntou à Hermione enquanto se servia de batatas.

"Último feitiço do ano para fertilidade. O doutor Corner está tão desesperançoso que marcou para a véspera de natal. Como se pudéssemos esperar algum milagre" Mione sorriu em direção à George e Angelina com um olhar de pena.

A verdade era que George e Angelina estavam tentando engravidar a anos, mas não conseguiam. E a idade estava avançada demais para eles agora. Angelina tinha um desejo tão grande de ser mãe que ela acabou por convencer George que ele também queria ser pai. Infelizmente ela tinha problemas com fertilidade e estava sempre tentando todos os tratamentos possíveis, até mesmo os trouxas. Nada havia dado resultados até agora.

"Doutor Corner mandou lembranças, Ginny" Angelina sorriu para a cunhada enquanto se sentava ao lado do marido "Acho que ele sempre vai ter uma quedinha por você".

"Ela está falando de Michael Corner?" Harry perguntou enquanto se servia de purê de feijão branco "O seu namoradinho de escola?".

Ginny mostrou a língua para ele e não respondeu. Engatou-se em uma conversa sobre Quadribol com Ron e ficaram até o final da ceia discutindo as chances do time da Inglaterra na próxima Copa de Quadribol. Os dois concluíram tristemente que o time não chegaria sequer às finais. A ceia acabou e a família foi para a sala distribuir os presentes. George, como sempre, equipava as crianças com os mais variados produtos de sua loja de logros. Molly aqueceu seus netos com seus suéteres com motivos que costumavam envergonhar as crianças. Arthur encheu as crianças com canetas trouxas, nada mais útil do que uma pena que não precisa ser molhada na tinta antes de escrever! Os demais presentes eram mais variados e não comprados em série (ou produzidos, no caso de George). Ginny sempre arrumava alguma coisa importante sobre Quadribol para dar aos filhos e sobrinhos. Esse ano tinha conseguido ingressos para um jogo decisivo dos Chudley Cannons. Isso animou Ron mais do que qualquer outro naquela casa.

***

"Esse vai ser uma grande ano, hã?"

Hermione e Ginny estavam sentadas no degrau da frente da casa. Lily, Hugo e Lorcan brincavam de montar bonecos de neve junto com Alan e Janet. As duas bebiam vinho enquanto vigiavam as crianças.

"Vai" Ginny concordou com a cunhada e bebeu mais um gole de seu vinho.

Dois mil e sete seria o ano que completaria vinte anos de final da Guerra, seria o ano de Bodas de Cristal de Harry e Ginny, seria o ano que sua caçula entraria para Hogwarts e seria a primeira copa de Quadribol depois que Ginny tinha se aposentado como jogadora.

"Grande ano" ela sussurrou pra si mesma, sabendo que Hermione poderia ouvi-la.

* * *

**N/A:** O capítulo é curtinho porque é só para dar uma idéia do que andou acontecendo nesses anos que ficamos por fora. Para isso, nada melhor do que uma festa de natal com todos os personagens importantes envolvidos, né? O próximo capítulo aparece um pouco o Draco, só para vocês não desistirem da fic, ok?!

Obrigada pela paciência de esperarem pela fic, ok? Sou ansiosa demais para esperar até abril para começar a publicar. E eu não consegui betar mesmo, então não tem por que esperar, né?!

Comentem, por favor?

E não esqueçam que em pouco tempo isso vai virar uma Draco e Ginny.

Beijos e até o Próximo capítulo.


	3. Aniversário de Casamento

**Capítulo 2**

**Aniversário de Casamento**

_24/12/2006_

_09h18min AM_

Draco sentiu um peso sobre a sua perna e abriu os olhos para ver o que poderia ser. Estava deitado de costas na cama e olhando para baixo podia ver uma vasta cabeleira vermelha espalhada pelo seu peito nu. _Típico_. Pensou enquanto tentava sair de debaixo do corpo da ruiva que ele não se lembrava quem era. A mulher se mexeu e virou para o outro lado da cama, ele respirou com alívio. Não queria acordá-la – quem quer que ela fosse – e ter que dar alguma desculpa para poder ir embora sem deixar número de telefone, endereço ou até mesmo o próprio nome. Enquanto procurava a camisa que deveria estar usando quando entrou naquele lugar, tentou lembrar-se de como tinha ido parar lá. Sem a menor dúvida ele tinha bebido firewhisky suficiente para derrubar um trasgo e encontrado uma ruiva qualquer que era carente o bastante para dormir com um bêbado desconhecido. Sempre ruivas. Malfoy já tinha passado da fase de tentar ignorar o motivo de sua preferência pelas mulheres de cabelos vermelhos. _Ginny_. Mesmo depois de quase vinte anos, ele ainda amava a pobretona ruiva de sobrenome Weasley. Apesar de que, agora, ela não era mais pobre e nem se chamava Weasley, mas ela continuava ruiva. E essa era uma das coisas que mais o fascinava naquela mulher que ele queria tanto. Draco jamais iria dizer isso a alguém, mas sua obsessão por Ginny passava os limites da normalidade. Ele se via paralisado em um futuro que ele nunca teria. Ficava sonhando com o seu filho com olhos achocolatados como os dela e, quem sabe, uma pequena ruivinha com olhos pratas como os dele. Sonhava em acordar e em encontrar uma vasta cabeleira vermelha sobre o seu peito nu e saber que esses eram os cabelos certos. Draco tinha uma coleção infinita de recortes de jornais e revistas com o rosto da ruiva, a maior parte da época que ela jogava Quadribol, e as mais recentes eram fotos em que ela apenas aparecia como coadjuvante da fama do marido. Era irritante como ela sempre estava ao lado de Potter com uma mão apoiada no peito do marido e com um braço dele em sua cintura. Era ele quem deveria estar com um braço ao redor da sua cintura. Enquanto saia pela porta semi-aberta do quarto da ruiva desconhecida, já soube exatamente para onde aparataria antes de voltar para sua casa. Parou no meio da sala do lugar onde estava e pegou sua varinha aparatando para o enorme apartamento trouxa que comprara em Grangetown, o mesmo que ele moraria com ela se tivessem se casado naquele mundo perfeito onde ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Ele era totalmente vazio, se não fosse por uma bacia de pedra rasa, com entalhes estranhos na borda, runas e símbolos com uma névoa líquida e prateada dentro. Aproximou-se de sua penseira e olhou a superfície dela por alguns segundos antes de enfiar a cabeça na névoa e sentir-se caindo até colocar os pés no chão de seu jardim na casa de verão Malfoy. Lá estava, ele e Ginny, em um piquenique debaixo da cerejeira. Sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou admirando seus cabelos. O grande defeito da penseira era que ele não podia tocar em suas lembranças, Draco faria de tudo para poder tocar mais uma vez nos cabelos de Ginny. As lembranças se agitaram e ele foi parar no jantar de aniversário dela, já havia visto a cena daquele beijo inúmeras vezes, mas nunca se cansava de vê-la em seus braços. _Exatamente onde ela deveria ficar sempre._ Então via o seu pedido de casamento no café, a tarde em que quase dormiram juntos no living e o dia do seu casamento. Nada era mais dolorido do que ver Ginny de vestido de noiva, desaparecendo continuamente até não existir mais nada. Então ele voltava para o mundo real, porque era incapaz de reviver novamente a cena na sala de troféus, quando teve que dizer adeus. Voltou para a sala de seu apartamento trouxa e olhou para a penseira com raiva. Enquanto ele guardasse essas lembranças ele jamais seguiria em frente da forma como ela fez. Considerou a idéia de acabar com aquelas memórias, mas desistiu em seguida. Sabia que jamais seria capaz de tirar as lembranças de Ginny de sua vida, era a única coisa que o fazia se lembrar que ela também o amou e que, se não fosse por uma maldição, eles estariam juntos. Isso o reconfortava. Ginny estaria com ele se ela o pudesse. Olhou para o relógio de ouro com suas iniciais.

"Merda!" reclamou baixo enquanto pegava sua varinha.

Tinha se esquecido de buscar Scorpius na estação. Enquanto aparatava, desejou com todas as forças que Ginny estivesse lá, mas assim que chegou à estação e viu Potter descendo sozinho do carro sentiu um peso no peito. Respirou fundo antes de colocar a melhor cara inexpressiva em seu rosto e seguir para a plataforma nove e três quartos. Esperou o Expresso Hogwarts chegar e parar antes de começar a procurar pelo filho. Scorpius foi um dos primeiros a descer, com um sorriso no rosto corado e com os cabelos despenteados. Com certeza o filho estava curtindo Hogwarts mais do que Draco tinha curtido em sua época. Então, logo atrás do garoto, um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes desceu e os dois apertaram as mãos amigavelmente antes de se separarem e correrem cada um para os seus respectivos pais. Draco olhou para o caçula de Potter e desacreditou que, de todos os garotos daquela escola, Scorpius tinha que ter ficado amigo logo do filho da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo. _E da que você mais ama também._ Esse pensamento não proporcionou reação alguma ao rosto de Malfoy, era fácil não sentir toda a dor de estar sem Ginny, quando ele estava com Scorpius. Sem a menor dúvida seu filho era a razão de ele continuar firme em um casamento infeliz e em uma vida medíocre.

"Mamãe não veio?" Scorpius olhou para os lados procurando pela mãe enquanto Draco pegava seu malão.

"Ela não pôde vir" o pai respondeu em um tom consolador. Por mais que Scorpius estivesse acostumado com a doença da mãe, sempre era uma decepção quando ela não participava de suas atividades externas.

Os dois aparataram até a Mansão Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa haviam se mudado para a mansão de verão logo depois do casamento de Draco e Astoria, dando a própria casa como presente de casamento, além da festa e da lua-de-mel. Scorpius sempre passava as férias com os avós e Draco ficava em casa com a desculpa de que Astoria precisava de cuidados especiais. Ele construiu um forte maior e melhor para Scorpius bem longe do seu próprio forte. Não queria que o filho entrasse lá e tomasse conta de um lugar tão cheio de lembranças de Ginny. Mesmo que a mulher nunca tivesse estado realmente naquele forte, mas em um similar a ele em um mundo muito melhor do que esse em que eles viviam. Draco entregou o malão para o elfo-doméstico e subiu para o quarto de Astoria. Não via a esposa desde a noite anterior, quando saiu para ir a algum bar da cidade e dormiu fora com uma ruiva desconhecida. Não que Astoria perceberia - ele não dormia no mesmo quarto que ela há anos – mas, apesar de tudo, Draco gostava de vê-la. Sua esposa era sua melhor amiga e ele era incapaz de dizer que não a amava. Infelizmente não era o amor que se deve ter pela mulher com que se casa. Mas era o amor que ele poderia dar e ela não ligava para isso. Na verdade, a situação de Astoria pedia um amor sem desejos e toques. Sexo, abraços e beijos eram atos sujos e que ajudavam com a proliferação de bactérias. Graças a Merlin, ela só chegou a essa conclusão depois da noite de núpcias, dando a chance de Scorpius nascer e de Draco ter alguma razão para continuar vivo. Antes de entrar no quarto pegou a própria varinha e usou um feitiço de esterilização em si mesmo. Tirou os sapatos, as meias e o casaco grosso. Bateu na porta antes de abri-la e entrar no quarto. Astoria estava sentada em uma poltrona branca lendo um livro grosso. Todo o quarto de Astoria era branco e toda vez que alguém entrasse nele tinha que estar devidamente esterilizado. Mesmo assim a mulher ainda lançava o próprio feitiço de esterilização, só para prevenir.

"Hey!" Draco sentou-se na cama ao lado da poltrona.

"Scorpius já chegou?" ela perguntou fechando o livro. Astoria era uma mãe preocupada, só não tinha forças suficientes para arriscar sua vida pela do filho. E não conseguia entender que sua vida não era tão frágil quanto achava.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

"Já tomou as devidas providências para a festa de Natal?"

_Oh! Merda!_

"Com certeza" ele mentiu.

Astoria riu e rolou os olhos. Ela o conhecia tão bem.

"Ainda dá para recuperar o tempo perdido se você começar agora" e dizendo isso ela voltou-se para o livro. Esse era o sinal de que ele teria que sair.

Draco sorriu para a esposa e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta a ouviu fazendo todos os feitiços contra sujeira, germes e bactérias que ela conhecia. E não eram poucos.

***

Draco ouviu a voz arrastada de Lucius no andar térreo enquanto terminava de fazer o nó em sua gravata. Seus pais tinham chego e o natal ia começar. Foi até o quarto de Astoria e bateu na porta. A esposa abriu a porta, mas não saiu.

"Você não esqueceu nenhum feitiço?" ela perguntou insegura.

"Absolutamente nenhum" Draco deu o braço para que ela o segurasse "E meus pais já devem estar sendo esterilizados pelos elfos" ele segurou a mão que ela tinha passado pelo braço dele "Vai ficar tudo bem, como todos os outros anos".

Astoria sorriu e começou a andar. Como qualquer dama em sua posição, ela praticamente flutuava enquanto caminhava. Nem de braços dados Draco conseguia sentir os passos da esposa. Os dois desceram a escada de mármore e encontraram Lucius e Narcissa – já com suas bebidas – conversando animadamente com o neto. Seu pai tinha mudado consideravelmente depois do nascimento de Scorpius e Draco sentia um pouco de ciúmes da atenção que ele dedicava ao neto. Lucius jamais destinou a Draco metade da atenção que Scorpius recebia. Não havia mais ninguém que fosse participar da festa e eles seguiram para a sala de jantar, onde os elfos-domésticos já tinham terminado de servir o banquete. Enquanto comiam em silêncio – como todas as outras refeições do ano – os elfos iam trazendo cada vez mais comidas e bebidas, nunca deixando a mesa parecer vazia. Depois da ceia eles se reuniram ao redor da imensa árvore de Natal, enfeitada por pequenas fadas prateadas. Astoria se despediu de todos e subiu para o seu quarto. Draco e Scorpius ficavam aliviados quando ela ia embora antes dos presentes, a esposa não costumava deixar que o filho abrisse os presentes sem lançar, antes, todos os feitiços contra germes que ela costumava usar em seu quarto.

***

Draco deu um beijo na testa do filho e saiu do quarto deixando apenas uma vela acesa, para que o garoto não ficasse completamente no escuro. Antes de sair para o quintal, passou na cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça. Sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada que dava para a porta da frente, e serviu-se de vinho. A neve já não estava mais caindo, mas no chão ainda tinha neve suficiente para afundar Draco até os joelhos. O homem não gostava de neve ou de frio. Nas noites frias, antes de dormir, ficava imaginando que Ginny devia estar deitada em sua cama e abraçada ao Potter na tentativa de se esquentar. Olhou para o céu e tentou adivinhar onde a ruiva estaria nesse exato momento. Provavelmente na casa de seus pais, comemorando o natal com os seus duzentos e cinqüenta irmãos, falando durante a ceia e gastando rios de dinheiro para presentear todos os parentes. Era tão oposto ao natal dele, que Draco chegou a considerar a idéia de estar fazendo calor onde ela estava. Encheu a taça de vinho novamente e tomou um longo gole antes de suspirar e deitar-se na escada. Qualquer lugar próximo ao cabelo de Ginny era quente.

***

_03/01/2007_

_02h57min PM_

Ginny rodopiou no ar mais uma vez antes de aterrissar na neve fofa. Atrás dela podia ouvir o assobio de Harry aprovando sua manobra, virou-se para o marido e curvou-se em um agradecimento teatral. Enquanto deixava os homens da casa rindo, entrou na cozinha e deixou a vassoura no armário de Quadribol. Em sua casa o jogo era tão importante que tinha um armário enorme só para ele. Ouviu Janet tagarelando na sala e imaginou que ela estivesse falando com Alan pela lareira. O namoro dos dois elfos era totalmente incentivado pela família. Principalmente por Ron, que queria ver se um bebê elfo era tão bonitinho como os filhotes que existem por aí, ou se a aparência grotesca vinha do berço. Na verdade ele e Harry tinham apostado quão feio um bebê elfo poderia ser, mas Hermione descobrira e deixara os dois de castigo por duas semanas. E o pior de tudo é que eles respeitaram o castigo! Ginny pegou um copo de água e sentou-se na mesa enquanto bebericava o líquido. Tinha saído do jogo simplesmente porque não agüentava mais James provocando Albus. Algumas vezes ela tinha vontade de azarar o filho, mas só de brincadeira, é claro! Estava perdida demais em seus devaneios quando ouviu Lily abrindo a porta da cozinha e entrando com uma revista na mão. A mulher conhecia aquela revista, era a _Witch Weekly_, revista bruxa que tinha publicado a foto de Harry na capa sob o título _Vinte Anos de Glória_. A filha parecia um tanto irritada.

"Mamãe, cadê o papai?"

"Está jogando Quadribol com Albus e James, porque querida?"

Lily bufou.

"Mais autógrafos!"

A caçula saiu pela porta que dava para o quintal pisando fundo. Ginny riu da reação da criança, mas ficou com dó. Desde o lançamento da primeira edição da revista _Witch Weekly_, no primeiro dia do ano, qualquer morador da casa de Harry Potter não tinha mais sossego. A comunidade bruxa foi aos montes em busca de fotos e autógrafos. Lily era a que estava mais de saco cheio, já que era quem mais brincava no jardim da frente e sempre a primeira a ser abordada para pegar um autógrafo do pai. Era óbvio que Harry e Ginny não deixavam as pessoas entrarem em casa, a falta de privacidade já era o suficiente com elas do lado de fora. Lily entrou e atravessou a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra, a mãe desejou que ela continuasse calada quando chegasse ao jardim. A filha mais nova tinha muito do filho mais velho quando o assunto era irritação, para mandar o fã embora dali aos berros não custava nada.

"Não vai voltar para o jogo?" Harry entrou na cozinha e pegou um copo de água também.

"Qual o horário das nossas reservas no _Fromage Chaud_?"

Harry franziu o cenho como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando. _Ele esqueceu do nosso aniversário de casamento?_ Aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que ele costumava fazer. Então os olhos verdes se abriram e ele assentiu com a cabeça. _Não, não esqueceu._

"Às sete horas, mas é bom chegarmos uns minutinhos antes".

Ginny levantou-se e beijou o marido com um pequeno selinho.

"Então seria bom se eu começasse a me arrumar, não?"

E então subiu para a suíte. Ia tomar um bom banho de espuma antes do jantar. Era sempre bom estar relaxada quando saia com Harry em público, principalmente quando o marido estampava a capa de alguma revista famosa. Ginny não era ciumenta, mas o assédio não era coisa fácil de agüentar.

***

_Fromage Chaud_ era o restaurante bruxo mais famoso e requintado de Londres. As reservas eram feitas com pelo menos nove meses de antecedência, as pessoas diziam que você poderia ter um filho entre uma vez e outra que você ia lá e o maître jamais perceberia. Era lá que Harry e Ginny comemoravam o aniversário de casamento todos os anos. Pediam o mesmo _Coq au Vin_, acompanhado de um vinho de dez anos e de sobremesa o famoso _Mille-feuilles_ e iam embora felizes por deixarem as crianças na casa de Ron e Hermione, tendo uma noite inteira só para os dois. Durante o caminho os dois tinham decidido variar, e mudariam um dos pratos por qualquer outro do cardápio. Enquanto tirava o casaco e entregava para o senhor do armário de casacos, Ginny já começou a perceber o rebuliço que a presença de Harry estava causando. Em vários pontos do restaurante era possível ver as pessoas cochichando e olhando para o seu marido. Não seria a noite tranqüila e romântica que ela tinha sonhado, não estava nem perto disso. O maître levou-os para a mesa reservada e chamou uma garçonete para atendê-los.

"Boa noite. Meu nome é Alice e ficarei feliz em atendê-los essa noite" a garçonete entregou-lhes os cardápios.

Harry e Ginny escolheram uma fondue de queijo e o mesmo vinho de sempre. Enquanto esperavam pela comida conversavam sobre as crianças e sobre o namoro de Janet e Alan. Os dois elfos estavam em uma fase estranha em que passavam horas apenas olhando os olhos um do outro. Algum tipo de ritual elfo, sem a menor dúvida. A mão direita de Ginny estava com os dedos entrelaçados nos dedos da mão esquerda de Harry enquanto ele fazia carinho com o polegar na pele dela. Era muito fácil estar feliz quando se estava a sós com ele, Harry era o tipo de homem que te colocava em um pedestal e fazia de tudo para que você se sentisse merecedora desse lugar. A fondue veio e os dois tiveram dificuldades com os legumes que ficavam no queijo toda vez que eles tentavam mergulhá-los. Era um acesso interminável de risadas toda vez que o fino garfo saía limpo de dentro do recipiente de barro da fondue. Quando se deram por satisfeitos – e quando havia mais legumes e pães dentro do queijo do que dentro de seus estômagos – eles pediram mousse de chocolate e Ginny acabou comendo o do Harry também, o marido achava chocolate muito enjoativo.

"Com licença" uma garçonete chegou perto da mesa em que os dois jantavam. Como sempre, olhava apenas para Harry. "Eu posso tirar uma foto sua e minha, senhor Potter?"

Harry olhou para Ginny como que se pedisse autorização. A esposa assentiu discretamente enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo bordado à mão.

"Somente se minha esposa for fotografada conosco" ele respondeu levantando-se e pegando a mão de Ginny para que ela se levantasse também.

A garçonete não respondeu, apenas sorriu e chamou uma amiga que já estava com a máquina em mãos. Harry abraçou Ginny pela cintura e ela colocou a mão em seu peito. A mesma pose de todas as fotos que ele tirava. Harry fazia questão de tirar todas as fotos possíveis com Ginny, era a forma de manter longe as fofocas sobre uma possível separação. Se tinha alguém que conhecia bem a maldade da mídia, esse alguém era Harry Potter. As lembranças dos artigos de Rita Skeeter ainda o irritavam. A máquina disparou o flash e Harry pediu que a garçonete chamasse sua colega Alice para poder fechar a conta. Enquanto esperava Alice, mais três pessoas pediram por fotos e autógrafos. Sempre esperavam alguém mais corajoso falar com ele, antes de todos começarem a vir falar. E era desse jeito que as noites acabavam sem sossego. A conta chegou e Harry pagou com um cheque*. Ginny pegou seu casaco e olhou pela porta de vidro do restaurante a multidão que se formava do lado de fora. Ela reconhecia a maior parte dos rostos dos fotógrafos que sempre estavam seguindo as grandes celebridades bruxas. Respirou fundo antes de abraçar Harry e os dois saírem de cabeça erguida e sorrindo. O agrupamento de pessoas que se formava ao redor dos dois impossibilitava que eles andassem mais rápido que uma preguiça. Havia muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo e ela mal conseguia entender o que as pessoas diziam. Ouvia o nome de Harry muitas vezes e, raramente, identificava uma pergunta ou outra. Foi quando ouviu uma voz rouca falando tão claramente essas duas palavras que ela chegou a acreditar todas as outras vozes tinham abaixado um volume.

"Avada Kedavra" foi sibilada e acompanhada de um enorme clarão verde.

* * *

**N/A:** Viu? Morreu! Ou será que não?

Hehe

Só no próximo capítulo para vocês ficarem sabendo!

Deixa-me dizer uma coisa. A vida de Draco acabou depois que ele teve que renunciar Ginny. Ela conseguiu seguir em frente porque achou que levou um fora e boa, fazer o que, né? Mas ele sabe o exato motivo para os dois não estarem juntos. E, vem cá, imagina o que é não poder estar com uma pessoa que você e que também ama você? Acho que fica bem mais difícil.

Outro capítulo pequenino, mas até os dois se encontrarem as coisas vão ser assim, viu? Depois eu prometo capítulos maiores.

Posso fazer propaganda de outra fic aqui?

Quem gosta de Scorpius e Lily, eu estou fazendo uma UA dos dois. Chama Aquela Garota e eu acho que está ficando muito legal. Dêem uma conferida, hã?

Beijos para todo mundo que dedicou um tempinho comentando.

Obrigada.

Comentem novamente.

;]

*Eu nunca ouvi falar de cheque bruxo, mas não acredito que as pessoas carreguem enormes sacos de galeões por aí. Então considerem que os bruxos são espertos suficiente para inventar um jeito de não ter que carregar quantias absurdas de moedas de ouro. E considerem que eu não sou esperta o suficiente para inventar um meio que não exista.


	4. Emprego

**Capítulo 3**

**Emprego**

"Porque eu tenho que tirar a roupa do velório? Eu quero continuar com a roupa do velório!"

"Lily, por favor. A vovó precisa que você tire a roupa para ir dormir."

"A mamãe foi dormir com a roupa do velório! Se meu pai estivesse aqui, ele me deixaria dormir com a roupa do velório!"

"Se o papai estivesse aqui, não haveria velório, criança estúpida!"

"James, não fale assim com a sua irmã!"

Ginny abriu os olhos e sentiu a boca seca. Ainda estava escuro lá fora e a noite não tinha passado. Colocou o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça tentando abafar as vozes da discussão no andar inferior da casa.

***

"Eu consegui fazer com que ela tomasse um pouco da sopa, mas ela parecia estar dormindo enquanto o fazia."

"Um pouco não é suficiente Hermione"

"Eu sei, Luna. Acho que a gente deveria chamar um profissional para tratar isso."

"Um profissional? O marido dela morreu, Hermione! Não há profissionais que tratem esse tipo de tristeza."

"Eu estava falando de alguém para lhe dar uma poção intravenosa. Eu não quero que ela fique desnutrida."

A porta do quarto estava semi-aberta e ela podia ver as costas de Hermione. Virou para o outro lado e cobriu a cabeça com o edredom.

***

"Acho que a mamãe está brava com a gente, Albus."

"Ela não está."

"Se ela não nos quiser mais, quem vai cuidar da gente? O papai não pode mais cuidar da gente."

"Lily, olha para mim, ela não está brava com a gente. Ela está triste porque o papai morreu."

"Eu também estou triste porque o papai morreu."

"Eu também"

Pela proximidade da voz, Ginny adivinhou que as crianças estavam no seu quarto. Resolveu fingir que ainda estava dormindo. E logo depois voltou mesmo a dormir.

***

"O Profeta Diário fez uma edição especial com páginas negras, para demonstrar o luto do mundo bruxo pela tragédia que nos tirou Harry Potter"

"Não foi tragédia! Foi assassinato!"

"Ron! Fale baixo! Quer que as crianças acordem?"

"Foi assassinato!"

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei."

"É para eu continuar lendo?"

"Sim, Luna. Desculpe a reação do Ron, ele só não está pior que Ginny."

Havia um copo de água ao lado da sua cama. Ginny pegou e bebeu todo o liquido. Devolveu o copo ao criado-mudo e voltou a fechar os olhos.

***

"Madrinha, eu posso morar com você?"

"Do que você está falando, Lily?"

"Agora que a mamãe não me quer mais, eu posso morar com você?"

O sol estava atrapalhando seus olhos. Virou-se na cama e enfiou a cabeça em um travesseiro.

***

"Ela não pode continuar assim, Molly!"

"Ela está sofrendo, Arthur!"

"Todos nós estamos"

"Mas ninguém de nós perdeu o marido ou a esposa!"

"Eu perdi o papai"

"Oh, Albus? O vovô te acordou? Eu vou mandar que ele fale mais baixo. Volte para a cama, por favor?"

Seu estômago estava doendo de fome. Abraçou um pedaço da coberta e manteve os olhos fechados.

***

"Chega!"

A porta do seu quarto foi aberta com uma batida forte. Ela abriu os olhos só por impulso.

"Ginny! Você está na cama há três dias!"

Luna entrou no quarto e começou a abrir as cortinas. O olhar sonhador de costume tinha dado lugar a um olhar severo.

"Vá embora, Luna!"

A amiga começou a puxar as cobertas e travesseiros e jogá-los no chão.

"Não! Você tem filhos para cuidar! Eles também estão sofrendo!"

***

Ginny desceu as escadas para o térreo e encarou a porta da cozinha. Do outro lado daquela porta fechada tinham várias pessoas que a amavam e que estavam prontas para confortá-la e ajudá-la mais do que tudo. Mas ela não precisava de conforto e ajuda. Ela precisava voltar no tempo e não ir àquele maldito restaurante com o seu marido. Ela precisava decidir ficar em casa e comemorar o seu aniversário de casamento junto de seus filhos e em segurança. Ela precisava que alguém quebrasse as leis da magia e fizesse Harry voltar. Porque não poderia haver um mundo onde Harry Potter não existisse. Não poderia haver um mundo onde ela não acordaria e encontraria Harry dormindo com a cabeça amassada no travesseiro. Não poderia haver um mundo onde ela não seria puxada de volta para a cama, porque Harry tinha uma explosão de hormônios pela manhã. Não poderia haver um mundo onde Harry não encheria sua taça de vinho jurando ser a última da noite. Não poderia haver um mundo onde ela não ouviria a voz de Harry contando detalhadamente sobre os aurores no Ministério da Magia. Não poderia haver um mundo onde ela não tiraria foto aconchegada ao seu lado com sua mão no peito de Harry. Era tão absurda a idéia de um mundo sem isso que chegava a parecer uma piada de mau gosto. Sentou no último degrau da escada e fechou os olhos com as mãos. Lembrava tão perfeitamente de tudo o que tinha acontecido há três dias atrás, que era como voltar no tempo. Mas sem poder mudá-lo. Lembrou-se de ter pensado que fora atingida pelo feitiço ao cair no chão e de ter se assustado com o fato de não estar morta. Lembrou-se de olhar para o lado e tranqüilizar Harry, dizendo que estava tudo bem e ver o marido em uma posição estática com os olhos abertos. Lembrou-se de ter imaginado que ele deveria estar em choque. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido uma mulher gritar que Harry Potter estava morto e de responder que ele não estava. Lembrou-se de olhar novamente e constatar que ele estava. Sentiu um nó dentro do peito e teve vontade de gritar ou bater em alguma coisa. Sentiu vontade de machucar, da pior maneira possível, o homem que tinha feito aquilo e toda a sua família. Sentiu vontade de se revoltar contra alguma coisa que ela não tinha certeza do que era. Eram tantas as vontades que Ginny mal sabia por onde começar. A porta da cozinha se abriu e Ginny abriu os olhos para ver quem era. Molly veio em sua direção e sentou-se ao seu lado no último degrau da escada. Passou um braço pelo ombro de Ginny e a trouxe pra um abraço desajeitado.

"Eu o quero de volta, mãe" ela disse com a voz embargada.

"Eu sei minha querida, eu sei" Molly respondeu balançando de um lado para o outro ninando a filha.

***

Draco olhou o jornal sobre a escrivaninha de seu escritório e sentiu vontade de jogá-lo fora. Mas essa vontade se foi ao ler novamente as palavras em branco sobre as páginas negras: _tragédia que nos tirou Harry Potter_. Grande parte do mundo bruxo estava em luto pelo queridinho salvador de nascidos trouxas. Draco não. Ele não estava de luto, como sabia qualquer bruxo que estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eles, mas também não se sentia feliz. Por mais agradável que fosse o cretino-que-sobreviveu estar morto, pelas mãos de um mero seguidor das trevas que sequer tinha idade suficiente para entender o que era uma guerra quando ela estava acontecendo. Por mais agradável que fosse Harry Potter ter perdido essa merda dessa batalha, mesmo depois de vinte anos. Por mais agradável que fosse o santo grifinório nunca mais tocar em um misero fio de cabelo de Ginny. Nada disso era suficiente para Draco sentir-se feliz com a morte desse idiota. Porque ele sabia que esses três dias não tinham sido suficientes para que Ginny parasse de chorar a morte do marido. E porque ele não se sentia feliz em saber que Ginny estava em algum lugar sofrendo por causa de um homem que nem era ele mesmo. Não que ele quisesse que ela sofresse, de modo algum. Mas ele sentia demais que ela amasse tanto outro homem que chorasse de dor. Não era justo Ginny sofrer por Harry Potter, porque ela não tinha sofrido por Draco. E Draco a amava mais do que Harry Potter sonhou em amar alguém na vida. Não era justo que, depois de abrir mão de sua própria felicidade, Draco fosse obrigado a saber que Ginny estava chorando pelo marido que nunca tinha aberto mão de nada pela vida dela. Era tão injusto que doía a ponto de fazê-lo sentir a morte de Harry Potter. Ele desejava que Harry estivesse vivo e que continuasse sendo o marido ideal, para um dia Ginny escolher Draco porque o amava mais do que amava o marido e não porque o marido estava morto. Ele sonhava com o dia em que encontraria a ruiva e ela lhe diria "Harry é maravilhoso, mas eu amo você". E daí se ele não pudesse ficar com ela? E daí se ele tivesse que lhe dar as costas novamente, como todas as outras vezes? Ainda sim ele saberia que ela o queria mais do que queria Potter. E Draco acreditava que isso seria suficiente para acabar com aquele vazio que ele sentia e que ele preenchia com níveis absurdos de firewhisky.

"Sr. Malfoy" uma voz fina demais para ser de um ser humano tirou Draco de seus devaneios. Besnique.

Besnique era o elfo-doméstico de Astoria. E estava na família Malfoy por pura fidelidade a sua senhora. Astoria jamais seria capaz de conviver com um elfo-doméstico que andasse aos frangalhos e farrapos. Então ela o permitia vestir-se e limpar-se como qualquer bruxo poderia fazer. E Draco era obrigado a dizer que a sua presença se tornava quase tolerável graças a essas concessões.

"Sr. Malfoy" o elfo-doméstico repetiu inseguro. Draco não era exatamente o que se chamava de paciente ou, no mínimo, educado com seus empregados. Muito menos os que não eram bruxos "A Sra. Malfoy está com problemas".

Isso lhe chamou a atenção. Sua esposa não tinha problemas – além dos mundialmente conhecidos – que fizessem um elfo-doméstico se arriscar a incomodá-lo. Se Besnique tinha se aventurado a comunicá-lo sobre isso, Astoria deveria estar seriamente em risco.

"Que tipo de problema?" Draco perguntou não se importando em parecer civilizado.

Besnique tremeu com a voz do patrão.

"Sra. Malfoy enfeitiçou porta do quarto. Feitiço permanente. Feitiço poderoso. Sra. Malfoy não pode sair. Besnique não pode entrar. Sra. Malfoy não quer sair. Sra. Malfoy não quer Besnique dentro" o elfo-doméstico gaguejava tanto que Draco chegou a pensar que nunca teria um final.

Draco se dirigiu ao quarto de Astoria sabendo o que iria encontrar. O médico da esposa já lhe tinha alertado sobre futuras ações de pessoas que sofriam de misofobia. Era só questão de tempo para que ela chegasse ao extremo do isolamento. Não foi surpresa quando ele encontrou a parede do quarto da esposa transparente como se houvesse uma passagem ali. Astoria apontava a varinha para o "buraco" e sorria satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Sabia que Besnique ia me dedurar" ela disse sorrindo para o elfo como se achasse divertida a travessura de uma criança.

"Astoria, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?" era lógico que ela tinha, mas Draco tinha que perguntar.

"Admira-me você não estar fazendo o mesmo, Draco" a esposa sentou-se na poltrona branca e o "buraco" na parede se mexeu de acordo com sua varinha "Se você pudesse ver a sujeira como eu consigo ver, você já estaria fazendo a mesma coisa consigo mesmo e com nosso filho" ela fechou os olhos por uns segundos e engoliu seco antes de continuar "Queria ser forte suficiente para preparar um ambiente de higiene controlado para Scorpius, mas sou incapaz de me arriscar a sair daqui e morrer contaminada por alguma bactéria que vocês trazem da rua".

Draco colocou a mão no lugar onde deveria estar a parede. O feitiço de transparência era perfeito, mas não deixava que nada – além de imagens – passasse por ele. Exatamente como um vidro faria, com a diferença de que apenas Astoria poderia escolher quando alguém poderia vê-la.

"Scorpius vai sentir sua falta" ele lamentou sabendo que isso não faria diferença na escolha da esposa.

"Eu ainda estou aqui, querido. Eu só estou mais segura agora" a voz de Astoria era tão calma que irritava Draco.

"Como eu vou explicar a um garoto de doze anos que a mãe o considera uma ameaça?"

"Não explique" ela respondeu dando de ombros "Vou me deitar agora. Todos esses feitiços me tiraram mais energia do que eu estava preparada para dar"

Draco continuou com a mão na parede mesmo depois que ela já não estava mais transparente. Sua esposa estava absolutamente inalcançável do outro lado daqueles tijolos. Tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se péssimo por Scorpius ser tão novo para entender os problemas da mãe. E sentia-se culpado por não ter lhe dado uma mãe carinhosa e presente como as outras mães deveriam ser. Se não amasse Astoria, como ele amava, seria capaz de se arrepender pela escolha que tinha feito. Besnique sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede. O elfo-doméstico ia ser quem mais sentiria falta de Astoria, e ficaria se lamentando pelos corredores como um ser digno de pena.

Draco não sentia nada de pena.

***

_09/01/2007_

_05h21min PM_

Emily Pose se vestia estranhamente até comparada à professora Trelawney. E à Luna. E a qualquer outro maluco que passasse pelo mundo. Porque Emily Pose era anormalmente única na maneira de combinar cores, peças e sapatos que não faziam pares entre si. Além de um chapéu esquisito que faria inveja à avó de Neville. Não que alguma vez Ginny tivesse comentado isso com alguém. E não que fosse preciso comentar. Mas o importante era que Emily transmitia uma energia tão boa que Ginny superava todos os defeitos da colega de trabalho. Até mesmo a bagunça que ficava sua sala, porque Emily era incapaz de manter objetos em ordem e ocupando apenas o espaço necessário. E Ginny não teria recebido a visita de qualquer um que não fosse sua família, além de Emily que estourou em sua lareira trazendo uma quantidade exorbitante de pó para dentro da sala e uma grande gaiola vazia. Emily ainda estava se adaptando a rede flu. Uma exaustiva adaptação de treze longos anos.

"Mas olha só quem está aqui!" a voz de Emily era estridente. Ginny percebeu isso com mais clareza quando a amiga a abraçou e continuou falando tão perto de seu ouvido "Estou sentindo sua falta no trabalho!" ela passou a mão que segurava a gaiola nas costas de Ginny batendo a base de metal em seu dorso.

"A sua grande gaiola vazia está me machucando, Emily" Ginny disse com a voz um tanto sufocada pelo abraço.

Emily se afastou da amiga mantendo suas mãos nos ombros dela. A gaiola agora batia no cotovelo de Ginny.

"Sua grande gaiola vazia" continuou sorrindo e depois foi sentar-se no sofá da sala "Eu pensei em te comprar uma coruja, para você poder chamá-la de Harry e não parecer louca quando você ficar chamando por ele durante a noite, sabe? Mas aí eu pensei que você estaria ocupada demais com os preparativos do velório, testamento e essa burocracia toda e achei melhor te dar só a gaiola e um vale coruja. Quando eu fui ao Beco Diagonal tinha uma coruja de penas pretas e olhos azuis, mas você pode enfeitiçá-la para que ela tenha os olhos da cor dos olhos de Harry-".

Ginny parou de prestar atenção a partir daí. Ela amava a amiga e era incapaz de dizer que não, mas todas as conversas daquela bruxa de pele negra eram tão compridas e sem sentido que ela costumava prestar atenção somente no começo e no final. O que era suficiente para fazer algum comentário que a amiga acharia genial simplesmente por não fazer sentido algum.

"- e então eu coloquei um adesivo onde ele escreveu errado e mandei ele escrever novamente, depois de Potter. Então ficou Potter Harry, mas você não vai precisar disso, né? Afinal, você vai ser capaz de lembrar o nome da sua coruja. Ninguém pode ser tão tolo a ponto de esquecer o nome da própria coruja. E fica mais fácil quando é o nome do seu marido, né? Ou ex-marido? Quando a pessoa morre, ela continua sendo-"

Emily falava em um ritmo só, sem nunca perder o fôlego. Esse deveria ser um dom tão especial quanto o de um bruxo que fala com cobras.

"- eu disse para o Phil que não me interessava se era só temporário, eu não queria que ele colocasse alguém em seu lugar. Muito menos um homem, que ia acabar com toda a minha privacidade dentro do nosso escritório. E então Phil me disse que estava fazendo um favor para sua amiga, uma tal de Blá, blá, blá, Malfoy-"

Ginny voltou de seus pensamentos para a conversa da amiga.

"Quem?" perguntou mais interessada do que deveria no sobrenome Malfoy.

Emily parou de falar abruptamente e olhou em volta de si mesma.

"Mas o que está acontecendo nessa sala?" perguntou levantando do sofá e olhando pela sala "Ginny, eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, mas que porcaria é essa?"

Ginny olhou para a sala também procurando o que havia de errado. Tirando a quantidade excessiva de pó por todos os lados, tudo parecia dentro do normal.

"Hã?!" foi a única resposta que saiu de sua boca.

"Querida," Emily voltou a se sentar e segurou as duas mãos de Ginny em seu colo "Se você continuar com essa organização negativa, eu vou ser obrigada a fazer uma intervenção. Você sabe que organizar os lugares de seu convívio pessoal é só uma forma de fazer com que você se lembre que não faz parte desse mundo. Nossas mães tentam colocar isso nas nossas cabeças apenas para se vingar do fato de que insistimos em sair de um buraco pequeno demais para a circunferência do nosso crânio. Mas depois de adultas, temos como perceber que o mundo não nos quer organizando-"

Organização negativa era o assunto preferido de Emily e ele fazia questão de falar sobre isso em todas as suas conversas. Geralmente Ginny fazia o possível para não dar motivos para esse assunto começar. Falar sobre buracos de onde saem bebês e sobre como o ser humano não pertencia ao mundo era absurdamente chato até nos dias que Ginny estava mais feliz, imagine seis dias depois do assassinato de seu marido.

"- se nós deixamos uma torrada cair no chão, não é porque nós somos desastrados, querida. É porque é ali que o mundo a quer. E ninguém deveria tentar ir contra as leis do mundo. Ninguém é poderoso o suficiente-"

Um barulhinho como de uma campainha começou a tocar nas vestes de Emily. A garota enfiou a mão por entre o casaco e pegou um pequeno celular preto. Ginny reconhecia objetos trouxas graças a Harry. Emily falou alguma coisa pelo telefone e desligou.

"Minha mãe está com problemas com a coruja que eu dei à ela. Pelo jeito as corujas não obedecem aos trouxas. Esquisito, né?" e dizendo isso ela simplesmente entrou na lareira, tirou um pouco de pó de dentro da bolsa e gritou o endereço da própria casa, desaparecendo nas chamas verdes.

Emily era nascida trouxa e, como todos os outros nascidos trouxas, tinha descoberto ser bruxa quando recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts aos onze anos de idade. Nessa época, a mãe de Emily disse ter ficado aliviada em pensar que isso explicaria o jeito exótico da filha. Ginny jamais teve coragem de dizer a Sra. Pose que nada no mundo explicaria o jeito exótico de Emily e que ela era tão estranha para um bruxo quanto era para um trouxa. Ginny pegou a varinha e começou a sugar o pó que Emily havia espalhado pela sala. Enquanto limpava perto do sofá olhou para a grande gaiola vazia que a amiga tinha deixado e sorriu ao ver o adesivo rosa antes do nome de Harry gravado ao contrário na base de metal. Ninguém com um pingo de desconfiometro daria uma gaiola com o nome do falecido marido à uma amiga. Era óbvio que Emily parecia não conhecer essa regra da ética. Ginny suspirou. Emily parecia não conhecer regra nenhuma sobre qualquer coisa.

***

"Não acho que você tinha o direito de fazer isso, Astoria"

Draco falava com a esposa pela parede. Sentia-se totalmente idiota protestando para um grande buraco de mentira. Astoria não parecia ligar muito.

"Scorpius voltou à Hogwarts há três dias e você já está deprimido. Precisa ocupar o seu tempo com alguma coisa, Draco" ela estava sentada tranquilamente em sua poltrona e lia um livro enquanto sua varinha estava equilibrada na cabeceira da cama.

"Eu não estou deprimido!" sua voz saiu sem um pingo de segurança.

"Besnique disse que está" Astoria respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Draco suspirou e sentou-se encostado com a parede paralela à transparente.

"Você poderia ao menos ter me consultado"

Astoria olhou para o marido pela primeira vez. Seus olhos mostravam toda a afeição e a preocupação que ela sentia por ele. Como uma mãe sentiria por um filho e só.

"Phil apareceu na minha lareira e eu aproveitei a oportunidade. Além do mais, é só um trabalho temporário. Enquanto a funcionária dele não volta da folga estendida por problemas pessoais"

Um trabalho temporário. Draco nunca tinha trabalhado na vida e nunca tinha sequer considerado a opção. O dinheiro da família Malfoy era suficiente para ser usado sem moderação por pelo menos as próximas cinco gerações depois de Scorpius. Ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo bebendo e fazendo sexo com estranhas ruivas. Além de cuidar do filho, é lógico. Na verdade, ele quase não bebia e fazia sexo quando Scorpius ainda estava em casa. A criança lhe desprendia um tempo que Draco estava disposto a gastar todos os dias. E com certeza tinha sido desses onze anos de tempo "perdido" juntos que nascera a cumplicidade além da de pai e filho. Ele tinha muito orgulho de dizer que tinha sido um grande pai apesar de todo o mau exemplo que recebera quando criança e de todas as dificuldades com o matrimônio. Mas agora Scorpius estava em Hogwarts e só voltava duas vezes por anos. Pensando nisso era quase aceitável arrumar um emprego para ocupar seu tempo livre. Pelo menos enquanto não arrumava mais amantes ruivas.

***

_17/03/2007_

_06h11min AM_

O barulho do salto de Ginny batendo no chão de mármore era o único ruído no corredor vazio do Profeta Diário. Ela resolvera chegar mais cedo e evitar os olhares de piedade. Uma vez dentro de sua sala, ela estaria a mercê somente da conversa sem sentido de Emily. Phil, seu chefe, lhe dera carta branca para voltar quando bem entendesse. E ela estendeu a folga por mais de dois meses, procurando ficar preparada. No começo, mantinha-se informada dos acontecimentos do jornal pela amiga e companheira Emily. Mas Emily tinha parado de visitá-la há um mês e ela não conseguia mais entrar em contato. Hoje seria o dia para descobrir o porquê disso. Ouviu o som de passos atrás dela. A pessoa, com certeza, andava apressadamente, Ginny podia ouvir os passos se aproximando. Passou por uma porta de vidro e pôde ver o reflexo da pessoa que, agora, já estava quase ao seu lado. Ao contrário da última vez que o viu, seu coração não falhou quando ela o cumprimentou formalmente.

"Malfoy"

Ele já estava ao seu lado e ela podia vê-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

"Weasley" ele usou o mesmo tom formal.

"Você sabe que é Potter"

"Eu achei que agora você fosse usar seu nome de solteira"

Ele tinha desacelerado e andava no mesmo ritmo que ela.

"Eu não fiquei solteira, Malfoy. Eu fiquei viúva" sua voz saiu rouca na última palavra. Seu coração ainda apertava quando lembrava de Harry.

Ficaram em silêncio e novamente o único som no corredor vazio era o salto de Ginny batendo contra o chão de mármore. Como se não bastasse o corredor ser imenso, a sala de Ginny ainda era a mais distante da entrada.

"Eu sinto muito pelo Potter" ele disse de repente.

Ginny olhou para ele e não viu expressão.

"Não, você não sente" ela respondeu voltando a olhar para frente.

"Tem razão"

Ela não precisou olhar para saber que Draco estava dando de ombros. Estavam a duas salas da sua e ele não fazia menção de entrar em qualquer uma delas.

"Onde você está indo?" perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta. Sabia que Phil colocaria um homem para te substituir. Agora já estava claro quem era.

"À minha sala"

Os dois colocaram a mão na maçaneta da última porta do corredor. Aquilo só era a confirmação para o que ela já havia imaginado anteriormente. Ginny tirou a mão de cima da mão de Draco e o deixou abrir a porta. Ele abriu e indicou o caminho com uma reverencia.

"Primeiro as mulheres" ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto perceptível até com a cabeça abaixada.

Ginny suspirou impaciente e entrou na sala. Reconheceu sua mesa e suas coisas exatamente da mesma forma e lugar que ela tinha deixado. Os porta-retratos com as fotos de sua família, o porta penas em formato de pomo, as miniaturas animadas de vassoura correndo em círculos em volta de um arco de gols e a sua vassoura dentro de uma caixa de vidro pendurada na parede atrás de sua cadeira. Ao lado a mesa de Emily com apenas um porta-retrato prateado e todas as coisas perfeitamente organizadas. Exatamente como Emily nunca tinha sido. Na verdade, depois de reparar melhor, não havia absolutamente nada naquela sala que lembrasse o positivismo bagunçado da amiga.

"Onde estão as coisas de Emily?" perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira e olhava suas miniaturas.

"Provavelmente na casa dela"

Draco tirou o casaco que usava e pendurou em um cabide, abriu a porta de um grande armário que Ginny nunca tinha visto – provavelmente porque tinha muitas coisas de Emily sobre ele para que ela fosse capaz de percebê-lo – e colocou o cabide dentro.

"E porque ela não está aqui?"

Ginny perguntou enquanto observava Draco dobrar a manga direita da camisa com uma concentração interessante. Somente depois de terminar de dobrar a manga esquerda também ele sentou-se em sua cadeira.

"Ela se demitiu" ele disse enquanto usava sua varinha para destrancar as gavetas de sua mesa "Eu entrei para te substituir enquanto você estava de licença, mas a Pose não agüentou trabalhar ao meu lado. Quando ela saiu disse alguma coisa sobre o buraco por onde eu saí e sobre eu ser um-" ele pensou um pouco.

"Negativista Organizado" Ginny completou sorrindo enquanto lembrava das centenas de vezes que ouvira a parceira falar disso. Parecia realmente engraçado quando ela não tinha participado da conversa.

"Seja lá o que isso significa" Draco continuou enquanto mexia em um bolo de pergaminhos "E então eu ocupei o lugar vago quando você resolveu voltar"

"Achei que você fosse um herdeiro Malfoy. Nunca ouvi falar de um herdeiro Malfoy que trabalhava"

Ginny não começou a fazer nada e isso estava lhe incomodando. Na verdade ela não sabia bem o que tinha para fazer. Não ouvia falara de jogos há muito tempo e não se lembrava de ter ficado alguma matéria para ser continuada depois que voltasse. Ela esperava que Emily a ajudasse a voltar ao trabalho, mas, agora que Malfoy ocupava o lugar de sua parceira, não sabia se deveria pedir ajuda. Isso poderia significar anos de humilhação. Draco parou de mexer nos pergaminhos e olhou para ela com uma expressão cética.

"Não seja estúpida! É claro que herdeiros Malfoy trabalham. Não há festas, mulheres ou esportes suficientes para ocupar todo o tempo vazio de um herdeiro. Então temos que optar por ter filhos ou trabalhar"

"Você já teve um filho"

Draco suspirou, mas não parecia impaciente.

"Agora que Scorpius foi para Hogwarts eu tenho muito tempo livre"

Ginny teve vontade de perguntar sobre Astoria, mas sentiu medo que isso se voltasse a uma conversa sobre Harry. Ela não estava preparada para falar sobre o marido. Muito menos com Malfoy. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Draco voltou a ler os pergaminhos. Ginny não gostava daquela ausência de som e começou a sentir falta das conversas esquisitas e desconcertantes de Emily. Pelo menos, se Emily estivesse enchendo sua cabeça com assuntos sobre onde o mundo queria que as coisas ficassem, ela não pensaria em Harry. E era exatamente isso que Ginny queria: não pensar em Harry.

"Ok" Malfoy disse de repente e colocou os pergaminhos que lia dentro de um grande envelope pardo "Vamos te atualizar"

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeçam esse capítulo a minha irmã. Porque se ela não ficasse insistindo para eu postar o quinto capítulo da _Aquela Garota_ logo, eu não terminaria de escrever esse daqui para começar o outro. Ando desanimada de montão ultimamente. Para tudo, não é só para escrever não, tá? O que vai me animar? Um milhão de comentários nesse capítulo.

E a magia começa. Não é uma maravilha saber que, depois de três capítulos, finalmente as coisas vão começar? É um alívio colocar os dois juntos novamente. É como se a fic nem tivesse começado até esse finalzinho, né? Os próximos vão ser mais legais, prometo. Também, já estava demorando, né?

Alguém percebeu que a Ginny não sentiu seu estômago remexendo quando ela viu o Draco novamente? Pois é, culpa do Harry. Ela ainda está bem tristinha pela morte do marido, paciência com ela, ok?

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou nos últimos capítulos e mais obrigada ainda àqueles leitores que adicionaram como favorita a história que ainda está tão no comecinho. Ótima forma de propagar, certo?

E sobre a Emily. Eu adoro ela. É a personagem mais esquisita que eu já criei. Espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu gosto de criá-la.

Beijos aos leitores fiéis – e aos infiéis também, desde que sejam leitores.

Até o próximo capítulo.

;]


	5. Anjo sem Alma

**Capítulo 4**

**Anjo Sem Alma**

Malfoy demorou um mês para aceitar a proposta de emprego de Phil Topse, amigo de Astoria. Um mês acreditando que a funcionária em licença iria voltar e livrá-lo dessa. Porque Draco simplesmente sentia-se um idiota quando pensava que o seu primeiro emprego em toda sua vida era um arranjo da esposa. Como se ele tivesse voltado a ser um adolescente que depende dos outros para conseguir alguma coisa. Mas esse mês passou e a idéia de um emprego começou a lhe parecer interessante. Ou, no mínimo, curiosa. Fazer alguma coisa que ele nunca tinha feito, gastar algum tempo com algo produtivo. Não que beber firewhisky não fosse produtivo. Na verdade, cada garrafa comprada significava o emprego de vários elfos-domésticos. Com o único problema que eles não recebiam um mísero níquel para trabalhar incansavelmente produzindo milhões de galões por dia. O que tornava as bebedeiras de Draco um pouco menos produtivas e um pouco mais cruéis, mas não suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Afinal, eram apenas elfos. De qualquer forma ele resolveu aceitar o trabalho temporário e encher a cara depois do expediente – ou durante, se ninguém estivesse olhando. Além de estar fazendo duas coisas produtivas ao mesmo tempo, ainda estava usando o tempo livre que Scorpius não ocupava mais. Então ele conheceu Emily Pose. Uma maluca que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o que era socialmente aceitável e sobre respeitar o espaço alheio. Três dias foram suficientes para ela sair de lá. Dizendo coisas que Draco resolveu aceitar como insultos, simplesmente porque não lhe parecia nada mais do que isso. Mas vindo daquela Pose, era possível ser qualquer coisa.

Não precisava ser muito inteligente para descobrir de quem era o lugar que ele estava preenchendo. Todos os seus primeiros artigos eram minuciosamente comparados aos artigos de Ginevra Potter, a melhor jornalista esportiva que aquele lugar já tinha tido a honra de contratar. Palavras de Topse, obviamente. Draco achava que estava indo muito bem. Ele nem tinha feito nenhuma faculdade ou curso depois de Hogwarts. O que lhe dava o privilégio da ignorância. Mas com o tempo começou a ficar incomodado com as críticas e comparações e, depois de incomodado, ele ficou irritado. Foi aí que tudo saiu de seu controle e, quando ele percebeu, já estava tão envolvido com o trabalho e tão desesperado para conseguir uma boa crítica no final do dia, que ele começou a se empenhar de verdade. E se apaixonou de tal forma pelo emprego que lhe fazia ficar perto de uma das coisas que ele mais gostava na vida – Quadribol – que acabou se oferecendo para preencher a vaga de Pose quando Ginny voltasse.

***

_17/03/2007_

_06h11min AM_

Antes mesmo de Draco entrar no corredor que dava para a sua sala, ele podia ouvir o barulho de salto batendo no chão de mármore. Ele odiava aquele barulho. O fazia lembrar-se das festas que os seus pais davam quando ele era criança demais para participar delas. Então ele tinha que ficar dentro do seu quarto enquanto mulheres passavam batendo seus saltos pelo corredor. O barulho dos saltos era tão insuportável que chegava a sobrepor a música alta. Mas essa relação se foi assim que ele olhou para a mulher que batia os saltos contra o chão daquele corredor ou, mais especificamente, quando ele viu a cor dos cabelos dela. Não havia nenhuma ruiva que trabalhasse naquele corredor. Na verdade, Draco só havia visto uma ruiva em todo o prédio do Profeta Diário. E era uma velha magrela e alta demais até para Hagrid, além de o seu cabelo ser mais laranja do que vermelho. O que lhe fazia saber que a ruiva que andava naquele corredor era a ruiva dele. Acelerou o passo inconscientemente para poder alcançá-la. Sabia que era Ginny quem andava naquele corredor, mas não ficaria satisfeito enquanto não sentisse o cheiro de seus cabelos ou a ouvisse respondendo à suas provocações.

_21/03/2007_

_01h29min PM_

Draco sempre tirava mais do que uma hora de almoço. Meia hora para almoçar e, pelo menos, uma e meia para beber. Sim, ele tinha se tornado um alcoólatra e não tinha a menor vergonha disso, gente rica pode ser o que quiser. E Draco Malfoy era muito rico. Infelizmente o seu bar preferido fechava toda quarta-feira por algum motivo totalmente ignorado por ele, então, nessa quarta-feira, Draco voltou para o escritório meia hora mais cedo e se deparou com um enorme sofá vermelho encostado em uma parede do seu escritório. Ginny estava sentada com as pernas esticadas pelo sofá e com as costas apoiadas no descanso de braço, lia um pergaminho concentrada.

"O que é isso?" Draco perguntou fingindo desinteresse enquanto guardava seu casaco dentro do armário.

"O artigo sobre a história da Copa Mundial de Quadribol" a ruiva respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Draco andou até ela e puxou o artigo de sua mão, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Estou falando disso" ele sinalizou o sofá com as duas mãos.

"Um sofá" Ginny pegou o artigo de volta "pergunta estúpida, Malfoy!"

Era óbvio que ele tinha visto que era um sofá. E era óbvio que ela sabia que não era essa a pergunta. Provavelmente ela se fazia de boba só para deixá-lo irritado. Voltou a puxar o pergaminho das mãos dela, arrancando um suspiro impaciente da ruiva.

"Eu posso ver que é um sofá. Eu quero saber por que quando eu saí não tinha um sofá aqui, e agora tem"

Ginny puxou o pergaminho de volta com mais força do que era necessário.

"Porque eu achei que a sala estava muito vazia, agora que as coisas de Emily não estão mais espalhadas por todos os cantos. E eu trabalho melhor quando estou sentada confortavelmente"

Draco tentou puxar o artigo novamente da mão de Ginny, mas a mulher foi mais esperta e o tirou de seu alcance.

"Você poderia consultar a minha opinião antes, não? Principalmente sobre a cor. Quando foi que resolvemos que essa sala teria uma decoração grifinória?"

"Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. É apenas um sofá!"

Ela tinha voltado a ler o artigo e ele sabia que não ia ganhar essa. Ainda mais porque não havia nada a se ganhar. No fundo ele sabia que estava fazendo isso apenas para conseguir a atenção da ruiva. Mesmo trabalhando juntos, eles quase não se falavam além do necessário.

Um aviãzinho de papel entrou voando pela sala e bateu na cabeça de Draco antes que ele começasse a revisar o artigo que tinha redigido pela manhã. Pegou o aviãzinho e o abriu. Era para Ginny.

"É para você!" disse enquanto mandava manualmente em direção à ruiva.

Ginny abriu o pergaminho e leu em silêncio. Draco a observava com os olhos levantados e a cabeça abaixada para sua mesa. Arrependeu-se de não ter dado uma olhadinha no que estava escrito. O que quer que fosse estava fazendo a mulher sorrir. Quando ela terminou de ler dobrou o pergaminho em quatro e o colocou no bolso da calça. O sorriso em seu rosto era grande o suficiente para fazer Draco contorcer-se de curiosidade.

"Como um pergaminho tão pequeno pode fazer você mudar de humor tão facilmente, Weasley?"

"Boas notícias. E meu nome é Potter"

A resposta dela tinha um tom de divertido e Draco achou que o momento era propício para começarem uma conversa.

"Boas notícias?" ele fingiu pensar novamente "Uh! Já sei! Mais uma boca Weasley para ser alimentada! É impressionante como pobre gosta de se reproduzir!"

Ginny o encarou com uma expressão cética.

"Sabe, Malfoy. Não há mais ninguém na minha família que seja pobre. Ninguém tem tanto dinheiro quanto você, mas todo mundo vive muito bem. É melhor arrumar outro motivo para me insultar" voltou a ler o pergaminho e depois de alguns segundos abaixou-o em seu colo para continuar "E você tem razão. Mais uma boca Weasley para ser alimentada" dessa vez ela sorria.

Ela realmente achava que, colocar mais um Weasley no mundo, era uma boa notícia? _É óbvio que ela acha. Ela é um Weasley._

"George e Angelina vão adotar" ela acrescentou depois de um tempo sem perguntas.

"Adotar?" o loiro perguntou meio incrédulo "uma criança? Por quê?"

A ruiva torceu o lábio e ficou um tempo calada. Parecia estar buscando uma forma de dizer o que queria.

"George e ela já estão tentando engravidar a anos. Ele já está com quarenta anos, não acho que tenha muitas chances ainda. A adoção é uma boa idéia."

"Ah! Qual é, Ginny! Ele é um Weasley! Deixe-o em uma sala, sozinho e ele consegue se reproduzir!"

Ela o encarou por uns segundos e ele percebeu que a tinha chamado pelo seu apelido. Sentiu-se completamente estúpido por chegar a esse ponto. Ela nunca o chamava de Draco, era ridículo que ele a chamasse de Ginny. E então ela riu e voltou-se novamente para o seu artigo.

"Você planeja todos esses insultos ou você vai tendo as idéias conforme a gente conversa?"

Na verdade, ele passava um bom tempo planejando. Para manter uma boa conversa, era preciso estar com as respostas sempre na ponta da língua.

***

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, querida?"

Ginny olhou para o rosto de sua mãe e assentiu uma vez em silêncio. Estavam sentadas no escritório de Ron esperando que ele chegasse e as levasse até o tribunal para o julgamento do assassino de Harry. Pegá-lo não tinha sido difícil. Pateticamente fácil, se fossem ser sinceros. Não somente pela quantidade enorme de pessoas amontoadas em volta do restaurante, e tampouco por causa do casal de aurores que estava chegando ao restaurante naquele exato segundo. Pegar o assassino de Harry tinha sido fácil porque não se passava de um adolescente que nunca tinha feito nada parecido antes. Um garoto que não tinha muito mais de dezessete anos e que ficou tão perdido depois que lançou a maldição imperdoável que correu diretamente para os braços dos aurores presentes. Um garoto que sequer tinha nascido quando Harry ganhou a guerra. Um garoto que era filho de trouxas.

"Está na hora" Ron não entrou no escritório, apenas abriu a porta e ficou as esperando no corredor.

Os corredores que ligavam a repartição de aurores e o tribunal geralmente eram movimentados. Ginny já estivera ali e era muito bem conhecida. Seu marido tinha sido chefe de boa parte daqueles bruxos. Mas neste dia em especial, mesmo movimentados os corredores carregavam uma energia obscura. Não era segredo que cada auror da Inglaterra estava disposto a assistir ao beijo do dementador que eles achavam que o garoto merecia. Ginny queria também, mas o beijo do dementador lhe parecia pouco. Ela queria que o rapaz passasse por dezenas de Cruciatus antes de ser mandado ao seu destino. Provavelmente por isso que visitantes entravam no Ministério sem varinha.

Passaram pela enorme porta do tribunal e Ginny e Molly sentaram-se em cadeiras próximas a Hermione. A cunhada estava se candidatando a Ministra da Magia e era uma das preferidas, apesar de ser filha de trouxas e mulher. Se ela conseguisse a vaga, dali a dois anos, seria a maior revolução do mundo bruxo. Ron ficava junto de outros colegas aurores. Tinha tentado de tudo para conseguir ser o auror a levar o assassino até Azkaban, mas o Ministro achou que as razões que Ron tinha para isso eram muito pessoais. Ginny sabia que, se Ron o levasse, seu desejo de tortura seria sanado. E sabia também que Hermione ficaria furiosa se isso acontecesse.

"Caso número 13.580.759. O povo contra Raul Antpova"

O tribunal entrou em silêncio quando a cadeira com o rapaz acorrentado entrou na sala. O garoto tinha os olhos tão azuis que chegavam a parecer de mentira. E seus cabelos eram loiros cacheados, cortados na altura do queixo. Sua bochecha levemente rosada dava o toque final no rosto de anjo dele. Quem, no mundo bruxo ou trouxa, imaginaria que aquele anjo encarnado era um assassino?

***

_14/04/2007_

_10h58min AM_

Malfoy odiava finais de -se completamente inútil e entediado. Toda vez que chegava a sexta-feira ele sentia uma vontade absurda de ir buscar Scorpius para passar o final de semana em casa, mas achava que seria uma sacanagem com o garoto impedi-lo de gastar o tempo livre com seus amigos de escola. Então ficava na cama o máximo que podia e torcia para que os dias passassem logo. Além do novo motivo que surgira há pouco menos de um mês: Ginny. Durante a semana tinha a chance de estar ao lado dela. Desde que ela voltou ao trabalho, a única vez que eles se tocaram foi no primeiro dia, quando os dois seguraram a maçaneta da porta ao mesmo tempo. Existia, em ambas as partes, certa resistência ao contato físico. Provavelmente para não acarretar lembranças de um passado que não deveria vir à tona por motivos mortais. Pelo menos, era isso que Draco gostava de pensar. Esses eram os seus motivos, mas os dela eram completamente desconhecidos, se é que existentes. Não sabia sequer se Ginny evitava o contato físico, ou se ele não acontecia porque não era necessário e, qualquer outra pessoa que não Malfoy, não teria sentido falta. Porque qualquer outra pessoa que não Malfoy não teria desejado esse contato da forma incansável que ele desejava.

Levantou-se da cama e pegou os artigos sobre a escalação dos times da Copa. A escalação da Inglaterra estava vergonhosa e Draco já não tinha esperanças de que ela sequer passasse da primeira fase. O seu trabalho era comparar a escalação dessa Copa, com as Copas anteriores. Esse trabalho lhe foi resignado apenas por Phil achar que a opinião de Ginny seria comprometida pelo seu companheirismo aos antigos colegas. Draco não acreditava nisso, Ginny era altamente profissional. Mas ficou feliz de ganhar o melhor artigo pelo menos uma vez. Desde a volta da ruiva seus artigos eram todos sobre pequenas competições sem importância pelo país.

Começou a redigir o artigo em um pergaminho de rascunhos e logo começou a sentir fome. Com um pouco de falta de vontade desceu para a cozinha e mandou o elfo-doméstico preparar-lhe o almoço. Enquanto esperava sentou-se na sala e pegou o Profeta Diário. A foto na primeira página o surpreendeu de uma forma ruim. Viu Potter abraçado com Ginny sob o título: Julgamento de Assassino de Harry Potter é Hoje. Não leu a matéria, não precisava. Sabia tudo o que tinha que saber sobre o caso. Um garoto de dezoito anos foi até a porta do restaurante em que Ginny e Potter jantavam e lhe matou com uma maldição imperdoável, na hora de fugir correu erroneamente em direção a dois aurores que o prenderam em flagrante. Um moleque idiota que sequer sabia o que estava fazendo. Draco riu da ironia da história. Potter foi o grande herói de uma guerra travada contras os trouxas. Diziam alguns Comensais – inclusive o seu próprio pai – que Potter tinha se entregado a Voldemort e sobrevivido pela segunda vez à maldição imperdoável. Harry Potter literalmente dera sua vida pelos sangues-ruins e fora recompensado sendo assassinado por um sangue-ruim. Chegava a ser quase divertido se não houvesse Ginny envolvida nisso. Sentia raiva do garoto por ter arriscado a vida da ruiva. Estavam tão próximos, ela e Potter, que apenas um descuido em sua mão direita seria capaz de matá-la ao invés de matar ao Potter. E todo o esforço que Draco fizera, não estando com ela nesses vinte anos, teria sido em vão. Isso fazia seu sangue ferver e lhe dava vontade de matar o assassino de Potter pessoalmente. Um descuido e o nome de Ginny estaria nas manchetes do dia.

***

"Sr. Antpova, o senhor sabe o motivo de estar sendo julgado por esta corte?"

O rapaz com cara de anjo sorriu mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

"O Senhor Ministro está tentando julgar minha sanidade?" perguntou com uma voz rouca com um tom beirando o divertido.

"Responda a pergunta, Sr. Antpova"

Ginny era incapaz de desviar os olhos do rosto do rapaz. Ele não se parecia nem um pouco com um adolescente. Tinha um olhar vidrado que lembrava os muitos Comensais que foram a novos julgamentos depois de longas temporadas em Azkaban.

"Eu estou sendo julgado pela morte de Harry James Potter" Antpova falou o nome de Harry cuspindo as palavras. Ginny sentiu seu peito queimar de ódio. Como se atrevia?

"E o senhor se declara?"

"Inocente" rouquejou sorrindo.

O Ministro da Magia pareceu tão surpreso quanto todo o resto dos presentes. Como poderia dizer-se inocente depois de ser pego em flagrante?

"O senhor sabe que foi pego em flagrante?" o Ministro verbalizou o que estava na cabeça de todos.

"Eu não fui pego em flagrante. Eu preparei um espetáculo"

***

Ele sabia muito bem porque estava fazendo isso. Ele só esperava que os outros não percebessem o seu motivo, mas quem poderia perceber? Em que mundo louco alguém acreditaria que Draco Malfoy estava indo ao julgamento do assassino de Harry Potter por causa de Ginevra Weasley? Draco jamais contou a qualquer pessoa que era apaixonado por Ginny, e se contasse ninguém acreditaria mesmo. E isso lhe deixava mais e mais confiante enquanto apartava perto da entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia. Conhecia muita gente influente dentro daquele lugar. Gente que poderia facilmente colocá-lo dentro do tribunal. Enquanto descia pelo elevador disfarçado de cabine telefônica ficou imaginando que desculpa daria a Ginny. Ela tinha vivido em um mundo louco onde Draco Malfoy faria tudo por causa de Ginevra Weasley. Ela acreditaria se lhe dissessem que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ela precisaria ouvir uma boa desculpa.

***

O zumbido de conversas incomodou Ginny e ela saiu da sala mais rápido do que as outras pessoas. O Ministro da Magia sentiu-se na obrigação de pedir um intervalo. Raul Antpova, ao contrário do que Ginny pensava antes, não tinha sido estúpido e corrido em direção aos aurores por desespero. Ele tinha planejado tudo tão minuciosamente que chegava a ser impossível de acreditar que dera tão certo. Ele queria que soubessem quem ele era. Ele queria dizer que tinha sido mais poderoso do que o famoso Lorde das Trevas. Que tinha conseguido aquilo que o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos jamais conseguira. Raul Antpova queria que o mundo soubesse que ele tinha matado Harry Potter.

"Querida, acho que nós deveríamos ir embora"

Molly estava com o rosto cansado e os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. E não era de se espantar. Antpova parecia tanto um anjo que até Ginny sentiria vontade de colocá-lo em seu colo e consolá-lo. Isso se ele não tivesse assassinado seu marido, é óbvio. Imaginava como Molly, que sempre tivera aquele espírito maternal, sentia-se vendo um garoto tão novo e com uma imagem tão angelical sendo aquele monstro frio.

"Vá você, mãe. Eu preciso ver isso com meus próprios olhos. Eu preciso que o veredicto seja dado em minha presença"

Sua mãe não lhe tentaria convencer a não ficar. Não conhecendo sua teimosia e sua necessidade de justiça. Molly sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Ginny.

"O que você achar melhor, querida" e então foi despedir-se de Ron.

Ginny andou lentamente até um banco vazio e distante da multidão. Amava muito seu irmão e sua cunhada, mas não estava disposta a discutir a insanidade de Antpova. Sentou-se e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos usando as mãos para apoiar o rosto. Depois de três meses tentando se sentir melhor dia após dia, esse julgamento veio e desmoronou toda a sua força de vontade. Sentiu um desejo louco de voltar a ficar na cama, quieta e sem ninguém te lembrando do quão ruim era ter perdido o marido.

"Como você consegue dormir com um assassino sendo julgado?" a voz arrastada que ela conhecia tão bem se aproximou do seu ouvido junto com a sensação de alguém se sentando ao seu lado. Levantou a cabeça para ver Malfoy sentado desleixado no banco.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

Era uma surpresa vê-lo ali. Draco Malfoy saindo de sua mansão para ver uma justiça em nome de Harry Potter?

"O mesmo que todo mundo, até mesmo você" respondeu dando de ombros.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Vendo o assassino de Harry Potter sendo justamente condenado ao beijo do dementador?"

Draco fez uma cara de falsa surpresa e colocou a mão no peito dramaticamente.

"Oh! É por isso que você está aqui? Achei que fosse só por curiosidade"

Ginny ia lhe dar uma resposta tão engraçadinha quanto a que tinha recebido. Quando ouviu o barulho de um chocalho metálico vindo em sua direção.

"Oh! Ginny, minha querida! Encontrei você!" Emily Pose correu desajeitada até a amiga fazendo o barulho de chocalho aumentar "Estava tão preocupada com você. Não responde minhas corujas e nem..." a bruxa negra colocou os olhos em Malfoy "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Organizando algumas coisas, sabe? Agendando horários, combinando reuniões e de quebra" Malfoy tirou um lenço do bolso e começou a esfregar o encosto do banco "limpando o lugar"

Emily ficou um tempo parada, olhando para o movimento das mãos de Draco, e Ginny imaginou que a amiga deveria estar considerando a idéia de atacá-lo com algum objeto pontudo. Não que não fosse uma cena divertida de se imaginar, mas não era o momento mais adequado.

"Você disse corujas? Eu não recebi nenhuma coruja sua" interrompeu os planos da amiga.

Emily olhou para Ginny por um tempo como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando, antes de sacudir a cabeça e voltar para o mundo real.

"Eu mandei várias corujas depois que eu saí da seção de esportes do Profeta Diário. Fui transferida para a seção de viagens. Passei um mês conhecendo a América do Sul e depois fui conhecer a Oceania. Estava indo para a Ásia quando fiquei sabendo do julgamento. Vim o mais rápido que pude. Já começou?" Emily e sua habilidade de falar rápido confundiram um pouco Ginny.

"Chegou atrasada, Pose" Draco entrou na conversa "O assassino já foi liberado. Alegou insanidade, sabe como é, não?"

Emily olhou para Draco com cara de puro horror.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele" Ginny interferiu "É um idiota! O julgamento ainda está acontecendo, estamos no intervalo"

Emily respirou aliviada e pegou o celular dentro do casaco.

"Então eu vou à rua ligar para minha mãe e já volto, ok? Você vai ficar bem?"

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou a amiga.

"Senti sua falta" disse no ouvido dela.

"Eu não!" Malfoy sussurrou no outro ouvido.

Emily olhou para Draco com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sua mãe deve mesmo odiar você!" deu as costas e foi embora.

***

"Você consegue entender alguma coisa do que ela fala?"

Draco acompanhou o andar esquisito de Pose até ela desaparecer em um corredor. Olhou para Ginny e viu que ela estava com o braço cruzado e uma expressão de censura.

"Porque você tem que ser tão pentelho?"

Em primeiro lugar porque Pose era um pé no saco, sem a menor dúvida, mas principalmente porque ele queria atenção de Ginny voltava somente para ele. Não eram respostas válidas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

Draco olhou para trás sabendo de quem era a voz. Ronald Weasley estava parado atrás dele abraçado com sua esposa sangue-ruim. Era incrível como aquela imagem lhe parecia incompleta sem Potter do outro lado do Weasley.

"Ele veio visitar um amigo e me encontrou conversando com Emily" Ginny respondeu andando até o irmão.

Draco teve vontade de puxá-la de volta para perto de si. Tinha saído de sua casa e aparatado até ali para ver Ginny, não queria que ela fosse embora se juntar com seu irmão pobretão e sua cunhada sangue-ruim.

"O intervalo acabou. Agora que a mamãe foi embora, você pode sentar-se comigo e com Mione"

"Eu sento com ela, no lugar da coelha mãe" Malfoy disse antes que pudesse se contiver. O que estava fazendo? Não poderia simplesmente dizer que sentaria com Ginny.

"Está tentando bancar o engraçadinho, Malfoy?" o Weasley se aproximou dele com um olhar que beirava ameaçador.

"Nem um pouco. É que eu realmente adoro ver crianças sendo condenadas a vagarem pelo mundo sem uma alma"

O Weasley aproximou-se mais.

"Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira?"

Ginny entrou no meio deles e Draco sentiu-se feliz de tê-la ali tão perto.

"Deixe para lá, Ron" olhou para Draco e respirou fundo "Vá embora, Malfoy"

Draco deu um passo para trás e concordou com a cabeça.

"Como quiser, Weasley"

Deu as costas para os três e saiu ainda em tempo de ouvir o Weasley gritando para ele.

"Potter! O nome dela é Potter!"

Acelerou o passo quando virou um corredor e sabia que já não estava mais à vista deles. Sentia-se estúpido por ter ido lá ver Ginny quando, obviamente, ela não o queria lá. Enquanto caminhava apressadamente em direção á saída de visitantes avistou uma garota de uns vinte e poucos anos andando com vários rolos de pergaminhos. Deveria ser alguma estagiária, ou coisa do tipo. Draco não ligava, a única coisa que importava eram os cabelos presos em um coque apertado no alto da cabeça. Vermelhos como os cabelos que ele amava. Desacelerou o passo e começou a seguir a garota.

***

Ginny colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos tentando inutilmente impedir as lágrimas de saírem. Enquanto sentia as gotinhas deslizarem pela ponta de seu nariz. Passara a manhã inteira pensando que se sentiria melhor depois que visse Raul Antpova sendo condenado ao beijo do dementador, mas só se sentia pior. Um garoto de dezenove anos tinha tido o pior dos castigos por um ato completamente insano. Um garoto que tinha pai e mãe. Um garoto que estivera em Hogwarts e aprendera magia com os mesmo professores que ensinavam seus filhos. Um garoto e nada mais do que isso. De repente, o desejo de vingança parecia injustificável. Lembrou-se do momento em que a corte decidiu a punição e que o Ministro leu que Antpova seria condenado ao beijo do dementador. No segundo após o veredicto uma senhora loira com as raízes dos cabelos brancas, deu um grito cortante e chamou a atenção somente para ela e para o senhor grisalho ao seu lado. Ginny não tinha visto os pais do garoto até então. Nem Ginny, nem ninguém. Eram apenas trouxas assustados com o mundo novo que tinham sido obrigados a entrar. Mas na hora em que a Sra. Antpova gritou, foi como se não houvesse um mundo trouxa e um mundo bruxo. O que havia ali eram pais desesperados pela sentença pior que a morta para o seu garoto. Um garoto seis anos mais velho que James. Um garoto que estudou o seu último ano em Hogwarts, junto ao primeiro ano de James. Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se dos pais daquele garoto. Como decisões erradas dos filhos afetavam os pais diretamente.

Chorou até dormir e quando dormiu sonhou com James com cabelos de anjo e acorrentado a uma cadeira, com todo o mundo trouxa de platéia. Acordou gritando como a Sra. Antpova tinha feito mais cedo pelo seu filho. O anjo encarnado sem alma.

* * *

**N/A:** Particularmente eu não gosto deste capítulo, mas eu tinha que escrevê-lo. No começo o Raul Antpova seria completamente diferente. Não teria rosto de anjo nem nada. Na verdade, era para ele ser um monstro total. E é óbvio que Ginny não iria sentir pena dele, nunca! Mas eu tentei pensar como uma mãe se sentiria.

Desculpem-me pela demora. Estou enfrentando um processo seletivo para faculdade e blá blá blá. É um saco, né?

Então não sei quando vem o próximo, mas eu não vou deixar a fic, ok? Nem essa nem AG.

Beijos para quem comenta. E até o próximo capítulo.

E só mais uma coisinha, quem não é cadastrado no FF, pode deixar o e-mail que eu respondo o comentário, ok?


	6. Não

**Capítulo 5**

"**Não"**

Draco acordou com calor. Abriu os olhos e, com um frio na barriga, reconheceu o quarto em que estava. Ao seu lado, a garota ruiva que encontrara no Ministério dormia calmamente abraçada a um travesseiro. Dessa vez ele tinha passado dos limites. Não tinha bebido o suficiente para se justificar, na verdade, sequer tinha bebido. Em sua defesa, nunca conhecera alguém tão parecida com Ginny, como era aquela garota. Levantou-se da cama sem se preocupar se ela acordaria ou não. A besteira já havia sido feita mesmo, ela já sabia o seu nome e quem ele era. A única alternativa que ele tinha agora era convencê-la de que não deveriam se encontrar nunca mais. Vestiu a roupa que estava no chão e considerou ir embora deixando um bilhete malcriado, talvez a ruivinha ficasse nervosa e não fosse atrás dele.

"Aonde pensa que vai sem se despedir, Draco?" a voz manhosa o fez pular. Olhou para a cama e viu a ruiva levantando-se e indo a sua direção. O bilhete não era mais uma alternativa.

***

"Está tudo bem, mamãe?"

Lily estava parada na porta do quarto vestindo um pijama comprido com a imagem de um ursinho dormindo, ainda estava escuro lá fora.

"Acho que estou precisando de alguém para segurar a minha mão enquanto eu durmo" levantou a coberta para que Lily deitasse com ela "você se importaria de fazer isso por mim?"

A pequena correu até a cama da mãe e se ajeitou ao seu lado.

"Você sente falta do James?" perguntou enquanto puxava o braço de Ginny para abraçá-la.

"Porque a pergunta?"

Lily bocejou.

"Você estava gritando o nome dele" bocejou novamente e fechou os olhos para dormir.

Ginny lembrou-se do sonho e abraçou Lily, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

***

_16/04/2007_

_02h06min PM_

Ginny aparatou na recepção do Profeta Diário com um saco de papel pardo em uma mão e um copo de café na outra. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol estava cada vez mais próxima e o seu horário de almoço era, geralmente, sacrificado para correr atrás de informações extras paras os artigos. Antigamente esse era o trabalho de Emily, mas Malfoy tinha entrado em seu lugar e Ginny ainda não confiava muito em seu trabalho. Andou o mais rápido que o seu sapato de salto permitia para chegar à sala e comer seu croissant sentada em seu confortabilíssimo sofá. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta para puxar a porta de seu escritório quando a mesma se abriu e trombou com o seu café e o derramou em sua blusa.

"Oh! Eu sinto muito!" uma garota de pouco mais de vinte anos começou a limpar a blusa de Ginny com a varinha. Bobagem. Não havia feitiço que tirasse mancha de café "Eu realmente sinto muito!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" a mulher respondia tentando fazer a garota parar de limpar sua blusa.

"Eu sinto tanto!" a garota continuava.

Ginny deixou o saco com o croissant cair no chão e segurou os dois punhos da garota com suas mãos.

"Tudo bem" tentou mesclar um tom de simpatia e firmeza na voz "Eu tenho outra igualzinha"

A garota sorriu sem graça e Ginny soltou seus braços.

"Sarah McAvoy" estendeu a mão para Ginny que a apertou.

"Ginevra Potter" abaixou para pegar o saco com o seu croissant e reparou em um fio puxado na meia-calça da garota "Sua meia-calça está com um fio puxado" com a varinha fez um feitiço de reparação.

"Obrigada" Sarah sorriu "Meu horário de almoço terminou e eu tive que me vestir depressa"

O sorriso no rosto de Ginny desapareceu. Porque aquela garota estava se vestindo em seu escritório? _Malfoy não seria louco._

"Você trabalha aqui?" tentou manter a voz em um tom desinteressado.

"Não. Sou estagiária no Ministério da Magia, vim visitar um amigo" Ginny ficou irritada com a ênfase na última palavra "Eu tenho que ir, estou super atrasada. Eu realmente sinto muito pela blusa" e dando um último sorriso saiu andando rapidamente.

Ela tinha duas opções: entrar furiosa em seu escritório e azarar Malfoy por ter levado uma garota lá, ou ignorar o evento porque ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, desde que eles não tivessem transado em sua mesa, cadeira ou sofá. Apesar de a segunda opção lhe parecer a mais sensata, seu coração ainda batia furioso e ela sentia uma vontade louca de amaldiçoar o filho da puta. Respirou fundo e optou por entrar no escritório e deixar rolar.

***

"Sua blusa está suja, Weasley" Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira, começando o novo artigo sobre as grandes estrelas da Copa Mundial de dois mil e sete.

Ginny olhou para a própria blusa e com um suspiro conjurou um suéter por cima dela.

"Eu conheci sua amiga Sarah"

Draco levantou os olhos e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Se Ginny tinha visto Sarah, sem a menor dúvida notara a semelhança da garota com a própria imagem no espelho. Era mesmo um estúpido. Tinha se deixado levar pela garota mais uma vez. Sarah era o tipo de mulher que conseguia facilmente qualquer coisa que quisesse. Nos poucos minutos em que eles tiveram a entediante conversa pós-sexo, a garota fora capaz de fazer Draco contar até os seus mais ridículos segredos. Menos um: sua paixão por Ginny.

"Eu não ligo para o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com a sua esposa e com sua amante" Ginny estava sentada à sua mesa com um croissant mordido na mão esquerda "mas eu não quero ter que bater na porta antes de entrar no meu escritório e nem quero saber da sua garota nua sobre meu sofá ou minha mesa. Espero que isso fique bem claro, Malfoy."

Malfoy piscou algumas vezes antes de começar a formular uma resposta. Ela tinha resolvido ignorar a prova viva da paixão obcecada que ele sentia por ela, ou simplesmente não havia ligado os pontos?

"Ela não é minha garota" respondeu com a voz rouca "é apenas uma garota"

"Eu decididamente não quero saber, Malfoy!" Ginny colocou a mão vazia na frente da boca cheia "Não vou ser sua cúmplice"

Draco olhou para ela por alguns instantes antes de responder baixinho.

"Você fala como se fosse um crime"

Ele não tinha dito isso com o intuito de começar uma briga. Brigar com Ginny não fazia parte de seus planos, afinal, não queria correr o risco de a mulher fazer Phil escolher entre um ou outro e ele perder o emprego e – de quebra – a presença dela. Infelizmente Ginny pareceu entender mal, em segundos suas bochechas ficaram de um vermelho quase tão vivo quanto seus cabelos.

"Como se fosse um crime?" ela perguntou com um sussurro facilmente audível "Em que merda de mundo você vive, Malfoy? Trair não te manda à Azkaban, mas está longe de ser considerado correto!" sua voz estava aumentando gradualmente e suas sobrancelhas enrugaram sobre o nariz "Você optou por se casar! Você disse diante um juiz de paz e de milhares de convidados que iria amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separasse!"

"Não é como se ainda estivéssemos casados." Se defendeu sem saber se isso seria uma boa defesa.

Ginny abriu um pouco a boca em uma expressão de horror.

"Mas vocês estão!" sua voz saiu tão aguda que falhou nas últimas letras.

"Astoria está muito doente... parece até que está morta!" continuou se justificando.

A ruiva inspirou o ar antes de sussurrar.

"Isso não lhe dá o direito de sair por aí agindo como um viúvo"

Aquilo lhe encheu com um sentimento de raiva que ele não esperava sentir. Ele não estava agindo como um viúvo. Ele agia como um marido carinhoso e um pai dedicado. Fazia tudo o que lhe fosse possível dentro das condições que Astoria lhe impunha. O que ela esperava dele? Castidade total para o resto da vida ou por todo o tempo que Astoria vivesse? Isso era ridículo! Ainda mais sabendo que as chances de sua esposa morrer dentro de um ambiente controlado eram mínimas.

"É muito fácil pra você falar, não é?"

Ginny tinha se voltado para o próprio trabalho quando Draco voltou ao assunto. A mulher levantou a cabeça e o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Com licença?!"

"Você passou quinze anos casada com o Senhor Perfeito Potter curtindo a vida perfeita de uma família unida e sem grandes problemas e um belo dia ficou viúva e agora pode curtir a vida de solteira novamente, fazendo o que bem entender. Mas eu, que tenho uma esposa doente que não aceita ser tocada por nada, tenho que continuar sexualmente fiel até a morte da mesma – que não vai acontecer muito cedo, já que ela não se expõe a risco nenhum tanto físico quanto de doenças – simplesmente porque você acha que transar com outra mulher no meu horário de almoço é um crime sem pena na justiça!" ele falou tudo tão rápido que chegou ao final sem fôlego. Com um frio na barriga torceu para Ginny não ter reparado no seu conhecimento sobre a duração do casamento dela com Potter. Somente uma pessoa obcecada saberia quantos anos a ex-colega de escola tinha ficado casada com seu ex-arquiinimigo.

"Eu não quero curtir a vida como solteira novamente, Malfoy. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter Harry vivo, mesmo que não pudesse tocá-lo. Eu trocaria o mundo todo para ter mais quinze anos de casada com o meu marido. O seu casamento não é um fracasso porque Astoria é doente, é um fracasso porque você não a ama o bastante para valorizá-la"

Draco podia sentir suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. E o que ela sabia sobre seus sentimentos por Astoria? Ele não era exatamente o homem mais apaixonado do mundo, mas valorizava sua esposa. Afinal, não era qualquer marido que optaria por continuar casado com uma mulher que não cumpria seus deveres como esposa e como mãe. E Draco não falava apenas de sexo, quando dizia sobre os deveres de esposa. Ele falava sobre companheirismo, sobre carinho e sobre presença. Nenhuma dessas coisas estava em dia no seu casamento, e a responsabilidade era toda de Astoria.

"Deveria ter esperado menos para se casar, então" respondeu dessa vez com o intuito de começar uma briga.

Ginny apenas olhou para ele sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

"Eu tive meus motivos para adiar esse casamento, e eles não lhe dizem respeito"

Ficaram em silêncio. Cada um fazendo o seu próprio trabalho, mas Draco não estava satisfeito. Queria provocá-la e lhe fazer sentir a raiva que estava sentindo agora. Ela tinha se casado com Potter e vivido sua vida feliz enquanto ele tinha se casado com Astoria e vivido uma vida miserável de preocupações excessivas com doenças, germes e sujeira. Além de jamais ter conseguido superar sua paixão ridícula por aquela mulher que agora daria o mundo todo para estar casada com o sujeito que ele mais odiava no universo.

"Potter" ele disse para si mesmo com a voz cheia de raiva.

"Sim?" Ginny perguntou distraída sem tirar os olhos do próprio artigo.

Uma pessoa normal e sem uma raiva descontrolada acumulada dentro de si, diria: 'desculpe, estou apenas pensando alto'. Malfoy estava longe de se sentir uma pessoa normal naquele momento.

"Eu sempre soube que você iria se casar, sabe?" começou enquanto se levantava e andava até o sofá vermelho "você sempre foi aquela garota que a escola inteira sabia que estava namorando" fez uma pausa e olhou para o rosto de Ginny. A mulher estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa. "Mas, Potter? De todas as pessoas do mundo, você tinha que se casar com Potter?"

"Do que você está falando?" a ruiva virou toda a atenção do seu artigo para ele.

"Potter era a pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo! E você se casou com ele!"

Porque ele estava dizendo isso para ela? Ele tinha passado tantos anos escondendo isso do mundo todo, porque estava dizendo isso logo naquele momento e logo para ela? Qual era o poder que aquela mulher tinha que o fazia ficar tão descontrolado?

"Desde quando isso tem a ver com você?" foi a vez dela se levantar apoiando as duas mãos na mesa.

Ele cruzou os braços, sentia as costas dos joelhos encostadas no sofá.

"Você sabe desde quando!"

***

O coração de Ginny acelerou quando ele parou de falar. Não é que tivesse se esquecido daqueles dois meses em que estiveram noivos – que na verdade não passaram de um sonho maluco por uma noite -, mas com a morte de Harry e com todo o sofrimento que isso implicava, acabou guardando essas lembranças em algum lugar escondido dentro de sua cabeça. Só não esperava que Malfoy ainda se lembrasse disso, ou pelo menos ainda pensasse nisso.

"Então nós vamos falar sobre isso?" perguntou bem mais calma do que ele estava.

"Não, nós não vamos" ele respondeu com a voz mais calma também. Parecia ter percebido o que acabara de fazer e ter se arrependido.

Ginny contornou a própria mesa e aproximou-se dele.

"Uma hora nós teremos que falar sobre isso" ela insistiu. Desde a noite na sala de troféus ela nunca mais falara sobre isso com mais ninguém.

"Vamos esperar mais vinte anos e ver se sua opinião continua a mesma"

Malfoy enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a andar em direção a sua mesa. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Ginny segurou um de seus braços e o puxou fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela.

"Eu esperei cinco anos por você, Draco" era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome "Esperei incansavelmente por cinco anos. Até enquanto eu estava planejando o meu casamento eu esperei por você. Continuei esperando enquanto minha mãe me ajudava a vestir o meu vestido de noiva. E enquanto eu atravessava o meu quintal para me encontrar com Harry em frente ao juiz de paz. E quando o juiz de paz disse que se alguém tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse impedir aquele casamento, meu coração parou por dez malditos segundos. Dez segundos do mais puro silêncio esperando que você dissesse alguma coisa. Sabe o que é mais interessante, Draco? A minha vida inteira eu li sobre romances em que as garotas esperavam segundos pelos seus amados e esses segundos pareciam horas. Os meus dez segundos passaram rápido demais. Rápido demais para que você chegasse lá e me tirasse daquele lugar cheio de pessoas que desejavam que eu casasse com Harry. E então, quando fui declarada esposa do Harry, eu parei de esperar" sua voz estava embargada, mas ela não tinha vontade de chorar.

"E o que você esperava que eu fizesse, Ginny?" ele também tinha deixado a formalidade de lado e a chamado pelo seu primeiro nome, mas sua voz não demonstrava emoção nenhuma "que eu invadisse o seu casamento e dissesse que tinha nutrido uma paixão obcecada por você durante cinco anos? Uma paixão que começou por causa de um sonho maluco?"

Era exatamente isso que ela esperava que ele fizesse. Afinal, ela tinha nutrido uma paixão obcecada por ele durante cinco anos, começada em um sonho maluco. Porque com ele dizendo isso em voz alta fazia parecer tão ridículo? Ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer e ele não parecia disposto a acabar com aquele silêncio. De repente a sala foi invadida por uma nuvem de cinzas e um fogo verde brilhou na lareira. Os dois olharam instintivamente para a pessoa que chegava via flu. Emily surgiu entre a nuvem escura com um enorme bicho de pelúcia debaixo do braço direito. Com uma análise rápida, Ginny chegou à conclusão que se tratava de um unicórnio verde vestido com uma jaqueta de couro.

"Deus do Céu! Essa sala está um desastre!" Emily esganiçou enquanto abraçava Ginny com força "Aquele Malfoy deve ter tido problemas sérios com a mãe dele!"

Ginny viu Draco dando as costas e sentando-se em sua cadeira. Não é que não estivesse feliz em ver Emily, mas preferia que ela não tivesse aparecido em uma hora tão crítica.

"Sua mãe me disse que estava no Chile!"

A última vez que Ginny tinha visto Emily foi quando ela passou no ministério durante o intervalo do julgamento de Raul Antpova. Emily tinha saído uns minutos para ligar para a própria mãe e não voltara mais. Com todo o alvoroço sobre a pena que o rapaz tinha recebido e sobre as suas declarações durante o julgamento, Ginny sequer tinha sentido falta da amiga. Até o dia seguinte quando olhou para a imensa gaiola vazia que recebera de presente logo após a morte de Harry. Aparatou na sala da casa da amiga, mas a mesma não estava lá e então ela usou o telefone para ligar para a senhora Pose que lhe avisou que Emily tinha partido para o Chile a trabalho. Ginny estava começando a se acostumar com as desaparecidas da amiga.

"Trouxe isso para você!" Emily empurrou o enorme bicho de pelúcia para os braços de Ginny.

"Oh. Um unicórnio" não saiu tão empolgado quanto ela planejava, pensando bem, parecia mais uma lamentação.

Emily riu e colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

"Isso não é um unicórnio, tolinha! É um dragão chileno!" passou um dos dedos pela jaqueta que vestia o bicho "não vê a qualidade das escamas?"

A ruiva olhou para o bicho em seus braços a fim de fazer uma análise mais completa sobre seu tipo. Tinha quatro patas verde-limão com cascos escuros, assim como cavalos e unicórnios. Tinha um focinho longo e arredondado e orelhas pontudas que saíam da parte de cima do seu crânio, assim como cavalos e unicórnios. Tinha uma crina com todas as cores do arco-íris caindo para o lado direito de seu pescoço e terminando bem quando começava suas costas, assim como cavalos e unicórnios. E, finalmente, tinha um chifre entre os dois olhos bordados em azul, exatamente como um unicórnio. Além do pequeno detalhe de que o casaco de couro não apresentava uma única escama. Era um unicórnio em um casaco de couro sem escamas.

"Oh! Desculpe-me, eu faltei às aulas de Trato Das Criaturas Mágicas!"

O que mais ela poderia dizer? De que adiantaria teimar com Emily sobre a classificação do bicho de pelúcia? De que adiantaria teimar com Emily sobre qualquer coisa?! Draco soltou uma risada tímida de seu lugar e Emily voltou sua atenção para o homem.

"Algum problema, Malfoy?" era impressionante como a voz da bruxa mudava quando se dirigia a Draco.

"Sim," ele respondeu com o mesmo tom que ela "estou incomodado com a sujeira que a lareira trouxa para dentro do meu escritório"

Emily virou o corpo inteiro para ele colocou a mão direita no quadril enquanto jogava o mesmo para o lado.

"Um pouco de pó não faz mal a ninguém"

Ginny olhou ao redor da sala pensando que a quantidade de pó que havia, ultrapassara há tempos a palavra 'pouco'.

"Eu estou falando de você, Pose" Malfoy respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Emily enrijeceu os braços ao lado do corpo e Ginny achou que estava na hora de intervir.

"Não liga para ele, Em." disse enquanto segurava os ombros da amiga e a virava de costas para Draco "A mãe dele foi mais vingativa que a de todos nós"

Colocou o unicórnio-dragão-chileno no sofá e fez a amiga sentar-se ao lado dele. Não estava no clima de ouvir qualquer coisa que Emily tivesse para dizer, mas sabia que uma boa e comprida conversa era tudo o que ela precisava para se acalmar. E Ginny sabia que acalmar Em era essencial para a segurança de Draco, naquele momento. Não que ela não quisesse esfaquear ela mesma o homem, mas seus motivos eram muito menores do que os de Emily.

"Como anda esse seu novo trabalho?" perguntou sabendo que seria o bastante para iniciar-se uma longa e maluca conversa falada rápido demais.

***

"Você realmente precisa ser tão idiota, assim?"

Pose tinha acabado de sumir dentro do fogo verde da lareira e Ginny se virara para ele com as duas mãos na cintura. Tinham passado pelo menos uma hora conversando sobre a matéria que a bruxa de sangue-ruim estava fazendo pela América do Sul. Draco sempre desconfiou que tivesse alguma coisa de errado com Emily Pose, mas agora, ouvindo as suas histórias sobre suas viagens tinha chegado à conclusão que o chefe da seção de turismo deveria ser completamente louco para contratá-la. Fez uma anotação mental de ler a coluna dela antes de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Poderia até fazê-lo naquele momento, mas Ginny parecia furiosa com ele e rir dos artigos de Pose não ajudaria em nada sua situação.

A ruiva sentou-se no sofá com um pergaminho e começou a riscar algumas coisas com a pena. Ele não estava mais com raiva dela. Na verdade, depois que Pose tinha entrado em sua sala e lhe dado um tempo para pensar sem que Ginny começasse a questionar sua atitude vinte anos atrás, ele tivera tempo de ver tudo por outra perspectiva. Ela o tinha esperado. Ela não se casou imediatamente com Potter porque ela o estava esperando. A paixão obcecada dele por ela, não tinha estado sozinha. Pelo menos não nos cinco primeiros anos. Ginny tinha amado Draco o suficiente para lhe esperar por cinco longos anos. De alguma forma isso lhe trazia um sentimento que havia muitos anos que ele não sentia. Pensar nisso lhe deixava feliz. Feliz como quando ela o fez se ajoelhar e pedi-la em casamento dentro daquele café cheio de trouxas. E feliz como quando ele a levou para o living da casa de verão e a agarrou no sofá branco. Feliz como quando ela entrou na igreja toda vestida de branco para se casar com ele. Na época ele não sabia que aquilo era felicidade, na época ele só se sentia leve e com uma sensação pra lá de prazerosa brincando no seu estômago. Demorou anos para entender que aquilo era o que ele queria sentir pelo resto de sua vida e que apenas Ginny era capaz de propiciar. E quando ele entendeu, caiu em uma depressão profunda, sabendo que jamais voltaria a sentir isso novamente. Porque ele teve que abrir mão dela e ela seguiu em frente, deixando Draco vivendo aquelas lembranças ridículas que sempre seriam apenas lembranças. Até aquele momento. Até ele pensar no que ela disse e ver que ela sentira sua falta também. Até saber que se ela tinha esperado por ele por cinco anos, significava que ela poderia superar sua partida e amá-lo da forma que ele a amava. Lembrou-se dela vestida de noiva, entrando na igreja para se casar com ele e seu estômago trouxe aquela sensação de quase felicidade que as boas lembranças geralmente traziam. Ele poderia ter tudo aquilo de volta, ter a sensação completa. Ele poderia ter Ginny.

O rosto de Snape invadiu suas memórias e ele lembrou-se porque ele não a tinha. Não interessava se ela ainda o queria e interessava menos ainda que ele sempre a quisesse. Havia um motivo para não estarem juntos e esse motivo continuava ali. Era como voltar vinte anos no tempo e ter que dizer novamente que ela deveria voltar para o Potter.

_Pelo menos dessa vez você sabe que ela não tem como voltar para ele._ Esse pensamento não lhe fazia sentir-se melhor.

"Vai ficar até tarde, hoje?" a ruiva perguntou enquanto guardava um maço de pergaminhos em uma gaveta.

Dando uma rápida olhada no relógio percebeu que o expediente tinha acabado e que ele não tinha feito nem metade do seu artigo. Se quisesse entregá-lo dentro do prazo teria que passar a noite trabalhando, mas também tinha que jantar antes de continuar. Seu estômago estava protestando.

"Vou jantar e voltar depois para terminar meu artigo" deixou o artigo na mesa e foi pegar seu casaco dentro do armário.

Vestiu-se de frente para o armário e pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Quando se virou Ginny ainda estava ali segurando um cachecol. Ela queria voltar a conversar sobre os dois. Ele não podia mais falar sobre isso.

"A Lily tem aula extra de inglês hoje, só vou buscá-la em uma hora. Quer jantar comigo?"

"Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso, Weasley" Draco não sentiu necessidade de especificar sobre o que ele não ia mais falar. Ambos estavam com os pensamentos exatamente no mesmo lugar e na mesma época.

"Nós não precisamos falar sobre nada" insistiu.

O rosto dela era de quem estava completamente insegura sobre o que fazer. Draco sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

"Não tenho certeza se gostaria de entrar na casa do Potter"

"Janet está de licença maternidade, estamos comendo fora"

Draco apagou as luzes e abriu a porta para que ela passasse primeiro. Que mal maior haveria?

"Quem é Janet?" perguntou enquanto trancava a porta do escritório.

"Meu elfo-doméstico"

***

Ginny rolou os olhos dramaticamente deixando clara sua impaciência.

"Não seja ultrapassado, Malfoy"

Jogou o corpo para trás descansando as costas no encosto da cadeira enquanto usava um braço cruzado sob seu peito apoiando o cotovelo do braço que segurava uma taça de vinho na altura de seu rosto. O jantar já havia acabado assim como a sobremesa e a terceira garrafa de vinho. Eles provavelmente não teriam demorado tanto se Hermione não tivesse ligado e convidado Lily para dormir em sua casa. Ginny aprovou o pedido e aproveitou para beber mais um pouco. Não tinha tomado nem meia garrafa e já se sentia tonta. Malfoy parecia perfeitamente bem apesar de suas duas garrafas e meia.

"Respeitar a natureza dos elfos-domésticos não é ser ultrapassado!"

Ela riu bobamente e bebeu mais um gole do vinho em sua taça.

"Você está pouco se fodendo para a natureza dos elfos-domésticos. Você só não quer ter de pagar pelos serviços deles. Totalmente ultrapassado!"

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto do lábio.

"Chega de bebida para a senhora boca-suja" e inclinou-se para frente com o braço estendido em direção à taça de Ginny.

Ginny percebeu o intuito de Draco e puxou a taça para fora do alcance dele derramando um pouco de vinho em sua mão. Com a mão vazia ela empurrou o braço estendido de Malfoy e bebeu o que restava de vinho em sua taça. Draco voltou a encostar-se a sua cadeira e sorriu divertido.

"Você quem vai estar de ressaca amanhã no trabalho, e eu serei o preferido do Phil".

Ginny riu divertida.

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" colocou a taça sobre a mesa e franziu as sobrancelhas "Você não tinha que terminar um artigo?".

***

Draco olhou no relógio de ouro dentro do seu bolso. Já passava da meia noite. Com uma rápida olhada pelo restaurante viu que eram os últimos dentro do local e que todos os garçons esperavam por eles. Levantou a mão direita e fez sinal para um deles trazer a conta.

"É melhor eu te levar para casa e voltar para o Profeta Diário" preencheu o cheque com o valor da conta e entregou-o para o garçom "Vou virar a noite fazendo esse artigo".

Levantou-se e foi puxar a cadeira de Ginny para que ela o fizesse também.

"Você não precisa me levar para casa. Eu não tenho doze anos!" Protestou enquanto levantava e perdia um pouco do equilíbrio.

Draco segurou em sua cintura instintivamente e se arrependeu no momento em que ela colocou as mãos sobre as suas. Quanto melhor fosse ficar com ela agora, pior seria dizer não depois.

"Se você aparatar nesse estado, vai chegar à sua casa sem um dos braços. Se tiver sorte!" Esperou ela se estabilizar em pé e tirou as mãos de sua cintura.

"E como você pretende me levar pra casa, senhor Sóbrio? Via flu? De vassoura?"

Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Os dois tinham ido ao restaurante no carro de Ginny, mas ele não sabia fazer aquilo andar e não acreditava que a ruiva estivesse em condições de fazê-lo. Também não poderia colocá-la na garupa de uma vassoura e esperar que ela conseguisse se equilibrar há quase cento e cinqüenta quilômetros por hora. Aparatar junto com ela estava fora de questão. Por mais que ela não tivesse que fazer muita coisa, ainda era perigoso demais no estado em que se encontrava.

"Vamos andando" respondeu simplesmente.

***

Não estava uma noite exatamente fria, mas era o suficiente para agradecer por estar de casaco. Draco olhou para Ginny e sorriu enquanto a via andar meio cambaleante. Não tinham andado nem duas quadras e sua panturrilha doía pelo exercício que ele não estava acostumado.

"Estou começando achar que essa idéia foi meio ridícula" reclamou.

Ginny olhou para ele e riu.

"Você já está sem fôlego!" ela também estava "Talvez nós devêssemos pegar um metrô..." completou com um ar pensativo.

Draco não fazia a menor idéia do que é que ela estava falando e sentiu-se idiota. Sem a menor dúvida era um termo trouxa ao qual ele nunca tinha se interessado em aprender. Como qualquer outro termo trouxa existente.

"Ou um táxi! Nós deveríamos pegar um táxi!" ela disse animada ao ver um carro passando na rua.

Pegou um objeto pequeno dentro da bolsa, abriu-o no meio e apertou alguma coisa antes de encostá-lo no rosto. Draco nunca se sentira tão estúpido em sua vida. Estavam parados no meio do nada com Ginny bêbada usando um objeto qualquer para apoiar o rosto.

"Oi! Eu gostaria de pedir um táxi" ela disse de repente.

"Eu não sei o que é um táxi, Weasley" ele respondeu incomodado.

Ginny colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca em um gesto de pedido de silêncio.

Agora ele se sentia mais estúpido do que há trinta segundos antes. Ginny continuou falando sozinha por um tempo e depois fechou o objeto e o guardou em sua bolsa.

"Eles estarão aqui em quinze minutos" ela respondeu e começou a andar em direção a uma escada que dava de entrada para um pequeno sobrado conjugado.

"Eles quem?" Draco perguntou enquanto a via sentar-se em um dos degraus.

"O táxi e o motorista, Draco!" ela respondeu sem paciência como se fosse uma criança esperta demais.

Draco andou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, e nós vamos congelar aqui sentados. Não seria melhor se continuássemos andando e tentássemos chegar antes do Phil perceber que eu não entreguei o meu artigo?"

"Draco confia em mim"

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de menear a cabeça. Ele confiava nela e esse era o seu maior problema. Draco não era o tipo de pessoa que confiava nos outros. Não porque achava que todo mundo era sacana, ou algo do tipo. Mas Draco sabia que nunca tinha realmente conquistado alguém a ponto da pessoa fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu bem. Exceto Ginny. Mas a garota era um caso especial em sua vida.

Um carro preto encostou-se ao meio fio da calçada e a ruiva levantou-se desajeitada.

"Nosso táxi!" disse com uma voz meio feliz e meio aliviada.

Os dois entraram no carro e Draco sentiu-se desconfortável. Não gostava de andar naquele negócio apartado e todo fechado. Provavelmente a convivência com Astoria tinha o deixado um tanto claustrofóbico. O táxi parou em frente à casa de Ginny. Draco reconhecia aquele lugar apesar de nunca ter estado lá. Enquanto desciam do carro e Ginny pagava o motorista com dinheiro trouxa, a cabeça de Draco viajou até o apartamento em Grangetown e lembrou-se de um recorte em especial. Era uma foto de Ginny entrando na sua casa nova que Potter tinha acabado de comprar. Mesmo com a camiseta larga do uniforme de Quadribol, era possível ver uma barriguinha saliente. Isso tinha sido exatas duas semanas antes do casal Potter anunciar a terceira e última gravidez de Ginny. Três meses antes de ela entrar em licença maternidade expandida graças a complicações que exigiram que ela ficasse em repouso absoluto. Pelos próximos quatro meses Draco não teve sequer um recorte para colocar em sua coleção. Ginny ficou quatro meses dentro de casa até a caçula nascer duas semanas antes do previsto. A primeira foto de Lily Luna Potter era no colo de sua mãe que estava sendo abraçada pelo seu pai e posavam em frente àquela casa. Draco foi obrigado a reunir todas as suas forças para não passar na frente daquele lugar todos os dias. A idéia de ver Ginny sentada no banco do jardim lendo um romance antigo, lhe era extremamente tentadora. Mas temia encontrar Potter deitado em seu colo recebendo um cafuné despretensioso desses que os casais apaixonados fazem uns nos outros sem perceber. Pararam em frente à porta de Ginny e ficaram de frente um pro outro em silêncio. A ruiva brincava com a chave passando-a de uma mão para a outra.

"Eu deveria te convidar para entrar?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu não vou entrar na casa do Potter" ele respondeu com a voz rouca.

Ginny reagiu ao nome do marido como se levasse um susto. Draco ficou esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas a mulher ficou em silêncio.

"Então é melhor eu ir" continuou depois do silêncio da ruiva "Ainda tenho um artigo pra terminar".

Pensou por alguns segundos se deveria dar um beijo de despedida no rosto de Ginny. Achou que arriscado demais aproximar sua boca da dela. Virou-se e começou a andar até o jardim para aparatar. Estava quase chegando perto de um banco de madeira quando sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço e o virando para trás.

"Você ao menos considerou invadir o meu casamento e me tirar dos braços do Harry?" a voz de Ginny estava beirando o desespero. Como se ela estivesse segurando aquela dúvida dentro dela por anos e não agüentasse mais um minuto sem saber a verdade.

Draco olhou poucos segundos para a mulher que o encarava. O rosto dela tinha uma expressão ansiosa que o fazia querer agarrá-la e levá-la para seu apartamento em Grangetown.

"Não" mentiu com um tom seco.

Ela soltou o braço dele e o encarou sem expressão. Ele pegou a varinha a aparatou. A última coisa que viu antes de chegar parar na sala do apartamento em Grangetown foram os cabelos de Ginny se afastando dele. Deitou-se no chão e encarou uma das paredes cobertas de fotos de Ginny. Adormeceu sem perceber e sonhou com a noite na sala do Snape.

* * *

**N/A:** Me desculpem mesmo pelo tempo sem atualizar. Mas as coisas na minha vida viraram de ponta cabeça de repente e eu fiquei sem ânimo de continuar com uma história de amor. Meu namorado e eu tivemos que terminar (agora ex-namorado) e eu acabei entrando em uma fase muito deprimida, acho que isso me dava o direito de não escrever. Agora que eu já estou melhor, vou continuar escrevendo sempre que a faculdade me permitir (final de semestre cheio de provas e trabalhos), mas farei o melhor, ok?

Obrigada para aqueles que comentaram e tudo mais.


	7. Prazo de Validade

**7. Prazo de validade**

_17/04/2007_

_07h52min AM_

Draco acordou com a cara amassada no sofá vermelho. A posição desconfortável em que tinha passado a noite fazia suas costas doerem. Olhou para o pergaminho no chão e lembrou-se do artigo que estava escrevendo na noite anterior. O pergaminho estaria em branco se não fosse por duas linhas desconexas no topo da página. A primeira dizia: "apesar da tentativa frustrada de substituir Ginevra Weasley Potter, a seleção de Quadribol da Inglaterra têm chances de ganhar" e a segunda: "você é um idiota, miserável e alcoólatra que passará o resto da vida sozinho e". Amassou o pergaminho e tentou acertar a cesta de lixo ao lado de sua mesa. A bolinha amassada caiu dois palmos de distância do objetivo.

_Se eu for demitido, com certeza não conseguirei ser contratado pelo departamento responsável pelo lixo._ Pensou infeliz.

Levantou-se eu foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Enquanto secava a boca olhou-se no espelho e lembrou-se do dia anterior. O dia tinha sido de grandes revelações, na verdade. Mas o que mais marcou tinha sido à noite quando ele e Ginny beberam vinho e ficaram a sós, sendo eles mesmos pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Uma viagem no tempo para aquele dia em que eles fizeram um piquenique sob uma cerejeira carregada de flores e ela bêbada – _ou quase isso_ – perguntou se ele era Comensal. E então ela veio e fez a maldita pergunta sobre casamento.

"Droga Ginny!" ele resmungou baixinho.

O que ela esperava dele? O que aquela resposta iria mudar agora? Se ele considerou invadir o casamento dela, colocá-la no ombro e fugir galopando em um unicórnio branco? É lógico que sim! Mas já naquela época parecia tarde demais. Apesar da maldição, apesar de fazer isso apenas para que ela se salvasse de um destino monstruoso. Cinco anos eram tarde demais.

_No momento em que vocês beberam aquela poção já era tarde demais. Entre vocês, nunca houve tempo suficiente._

Respirou fundo e se preparou para voltar para o escritório. Já estava começando o horário de trabalho e àquela hora Phil já teria percebido que Draco não entregara o artigo. Andou vagarosamente tentando prolongar ao máximo o seu tempo de emprego. Era a primeira vez que fazia algo que lhe deixava feliz desde muito tempo. E Ginny era um belo bônus ruivo, mas, mesmo sem ela, ele gostaria de continuar.

_O emprego mais longo da minha vida durou exatamente o mesmo tempo que o meu sonho mais curto. A validade da minha felicidade é de dois meses._

Entrou no escritório e encontrou Phil e Ginny conversando. Seria demitido na frente dela, mas pelo menos teria a chance de se despedir. _Depois de ontem, não será uma despedida longa._

"Aí está ele! O homem da vez!" Phil exclamou abrindo seus braços gordos para Draco e lhe dando um abraço nada bem-vindo "Com certeza o seu artigo está finalmente fazendo jus a esse jornal! Devo dizer que estava bem preocupado em ter cometido um erro te contratando, mas você me surpreendeu com esse trabalho de alta qualidade! Estava inclusive comentando com a Ginevra que ela iria precisar se cuidar e começar a ficar preocupada em não ficar para trás. Excelente trabalho, Draco! Excelente trabalho!" e o chefe finalmente deu um passo para trás, mantendo uma distância aceitável de Draco.

Ginny estava em pé levemente apoiada em sua mesa com os braços cruzados e um quase sorriso no rosto. Quando Phil olhou para ela, a ruiva simplesmente sorriu verdadeiramente.

"Eu devo me preocupar tanto assim, Phil?" ela disse de uma forma meio manhosa, meio brincalhona.

"Jamais, querida! Se você passasse a me entregar apenas cantigas de ninar, eu ainda sim te deixaria no comando deste setor. Você sempre será a nossa melhor jornalista esportiva de todos os tempos!" Phil pegou uma mão dela e beijou apaixonadamente. Draco já estava prestes a dar um murro nele quando o chefe soltou a mão de Ginny e virou-se para a saída.

"Excelente trabalho, Draco!" disse mais uma última vez antes de fechar a porta da sala.

Draco sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Ginny desconfiado. Ela voltara a sorrir aquele quase sorriso de antes.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou sem tem que explicar muito. Ambos sabiam por quem aquele artigo tinha sido escrito.

Ginny suspirou e foi sentar-se à sua mesa. Ela não parecia tão afetada pela noite anterior. De fato, ela até parecia mais... Jovem.

"Porque você me devia uma e agora estamos quites." Ela respondeu enquanto abria umas correspondências sobre a sua mesa.

"Quites? Eu te devia uma, você faz o meu artigo, salva o meu trabalho e nós estamos quites? Como isso é possível?" não que ele estivesse reclamando. Na verdade ele bem que gostaria de beijá-la em agradecimento. E em qualquer outra razão.

Ginny parou de olhar para um pergaminho que ela tinha acabado de tirar de um envelope e olhou para ele sorrindo. Minúsculas e quase imperceptíveis rugas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos dela e ele pensou quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que eles eram apenas adolescentes apaixonados dentro de um sonho.

"Ele nunca achou que você fosse ser capaz de escrever esse artigo. Inclusive, eu acho que ele nem esperava recebê-lo, mas ele recebeu e, como você mesmo ouviu, achou um excelente trabalho!" ela imitou a voz dele nessa última parte "E agora ele acha que você é capaz de escrever artigos de alto nível. Nunca subir de nível, é melhor do que subir e não conseguir manter. Vai ser uma vergonha quando o seu próximo artigo for um fiasco" ela fez um biquinho falso e voltou a olhar seus pergaminhos.

"Eu posso fazer um excelente trabalho sozinho" ele rebateu sabendo que era mentira.

"Não, não pode" Ginny sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

"Então você quer que eu seja demitido?" ele perguntou e Ginny pode vê-lo sentando-se à sua mesa.

Não, ela não queria que ele fosse demitido. Mas ela também não o queria ali. E, se ela fosse totalmente sincera, ela admitiria que não tinha ideia do que queria. Só sabia que a noite anterior tinha deixado a convivência com ele beirando o insuportável.

"Acho que será melhor para nós dois. E o Phil não te demitiria sem antes te arrumar outro emprego. Não que você precise. Certo?"

Ele não respondeu e ela achou que seria melhor assim. Se tudo desse certo, em menos de uma semana Phil perceberia que Draco era incapaz e preguiçoso e o demitiria. E então ela poderia viver sua vida como ela o tinha feito nos últimos vinte anos. _Só que ele não é incapaz ou preguiçoso._ Porque ela sentia-se mais culpada agora do que na noite anterior depois de tê-lo convidado para entrar na sua casa com Harry? _Porque você não aceita que ele tenha simplesmente continuado a vida dele enquanto você passou cinco anos esperando._

"Que bom que você acha que será melhor para nós dois, mas, para mim Potter, não será. Eu não tenho culpa da forma que você se sente com... essa situação." Ele engasgou um pouco, como se não acreditasse muito no final do que acabara de dizer. Não fez com que a culpa dela diminuísse. E ela jurava ter ouvido certo desprezo quando ele a chamou de Potter. Como se Harry estivesse ali e ele estivesse se referindo ao seu marido. "Mas não se preocupe, eu mesmo vou contar ao Phil que o artigo não foi meu e adiantarei esse seu plano macabro para ser demitido." Draco levantou-se, pegou seu casaco e começou a dirigir-se à porta.

"Draco..."

* * *

Draco sentiu um arrepio quando ela sussurrou o seu nome e parou involuntariamente. Seria melhor mesmo ele ser demitido. Não sabia quanto exatamente daquilo ele aguentaria. Não com Ginny agindo como se não aguentasse também.

"Eu sinto muito..." ela continuou sussurrando. Ele não sabia por que ela estava falando tão baixo, mas acreditava que era porque ela precisava de muita força para dizer aquilo que estava por vir "eu simplesmente não posso..." ele a ouviu se levantando e andando até onde ele estava parado.

Draco reuniu todas as forças que tinha para se mover e não deixá-la alcança-lo, mas ele sequer se moveu. Em segundos ela estava em sua frente, com os olhos fechados. O perfume dos cabelos dela entrou em suas narinas e ele precisou de muita concentração para não abraça-la. Ginny colocou o punho fechado no na barriga dele e encostou a testa em seu peito. _Porque, Merlin? Porque ela está fazendo isso?_ Não havia magia no mundo que o faria se mover naquele momento. E ele odiava o mundo por isso.

"Eu não posso..." ela repetiu em um sussurro.

"Eu também não" ele completou sem saber por que estava dizendo aquilo. Porque ele tinha abaixado à guarda daquele jeito? Apesar de tudo dizendo para ele que não deveria Draco simplesmente colocou seus braços ao redor do corpo dela e a abraçou com desespero "eu também não...".

_19/04/2007_

_12h41min PM_

Draco olhou no relógio com uma ansiedade insuportável. Odiava o tanto que Sarah demorava a se vestir e toda vez que ele a apressava dizendo que Ginny voltaria do almoço a qualquer hora, mais tempo ela levava. Sua vontade real era de estuporá-la e escondê-la no armário e já tinha se decidido que o faria da próxima vez. _Não é para ter uma próxima vez, seu idiota!_ Qual era o seu problema, afinal de contas? O clima entre ele e Ginny estava palpável de tão pesado desde dois dias atrás quando eles tiveram aquele momento indescritível de insanidade. E, para ajudar, ele ficava trazendo a cópia física – e somente física, já que Sarah era absolutamente insuportável – para transas durante o horário de almoço.

"Amanhã no mesmo horário?" Sarah perguntou se pondo de pé.

"Amanhã eu tenho um almoço com meu chefe e provavelmente vou trabalhar até muito tarde, mas eu te mando uma coruja, ok?" ele respondeu enquanto empurrava-a delicadamente para a saída.

"Não, Draco, você não manda. Só te verei novamente quando eu aparecer aqui de surpresa no seu horário de almoço." Ela deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios e começou a andar pelo corredor fora do escritório "um dia eu me cansarei, querido!" disse alto antes de sumir em uma curva.

"Promete?" Draco perguntou enquanto fechava a porta e sabia que ela não podia mais escutá-lo.

Sentou-se a mesa e olhou para os artigos que tinha que organizar. Desde o seu 'excelente trabalho' Phil não tinha lhe pedido mais artigos, apenas lhe dado tarefas idiotas como organizar artigos arquivados e acompanhar as mudanças de última hora das seleções mundiais. Agradecia por isso já que seria demitido quando entregasse um artigo fajuto para ele.

Ginny entrou no escritório com as mãos segurando uma caixa de papelão com um copo de café equilibrado na tampa. Pensou em ajudá-la, mas ainda não sabia como estava a relação dos dois. Ela colocou a caixa no chão perto do sofá e sentou-se no mesmo.

"Encontrei sua amiga saindo do prédio" comentou sem sentimento nenhum aparente.

"Que amiga?" Draco olhou para os artigos como se estivesse muito interessado no seu trabalho, mas pôde sentir Ginny olhando para ele com cara de quem sabia que ele estava mentindo.

"Poupe-me, Malfoy" ele podia ouvir no seu tom de voz que ela estava rolando os olhos.

"Você sabe menos do que imagina, Weasley" mentira. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava rolando e ele mentia descaradamente nesse momento. Tudo bem, porque ela sabia disso também.

"Potter. E eu acho completamente inútil você tentar negar uma coisa tão óbvia! O prédio todo sabe e ouve o que vocês fazem aqui dentro".

Ele levantou a cabeça involuntariamente apenas para ver o sorriso dela. Ela estava blefando. E ele tinha caído como um patinho.

"Não enche pobretona!" foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar em responder.

"Cala a boca, doninha!" ela imitou seu tom de voz irritado e os dois riram uma risada inocente.

Ela continuou olhando para os pergaminhos dentro da caixa de papelão e ele teve que se forçar a voltar ao trabalho. Gostaria de mais momentos simples como este entre eles, mas não queria forçar demais para que o clima fosse melhorando aos poucos. Terminou de organizar os seus artigos e enviou-os ao Phil por uma coruja. Olhando no relógio viu que ainda tinha horas de trabalho e nenhum serviço. Ginny estava entretida com seus pergaminhos.

"Precisa de ajuda?" perguntou um pouco incerto.

Ela olhou para ele curiosa.

"Não tem mais artigos para organizar?"

Ele negou com a cabeça e continuou olhando para ela. Queria ajudá-la, não porque tinha tempo ocioso, mas porque era ela.

"Isso não é importante, na verdade tem algo que eu queria fazer com você..." ela respondeu fechando a caixa de papelão e pegando o café.

Draco olhou desconfiado. Algo que ela queria fazer com ele? O que ela iria querer fazer com ele? _Sexo_. O pensamento simplesmente passou pela sua cabeça antes que pudesse evitar. Ele nunca iria superar isso?

"Acho que estou te devendo uma depois de..." ela interrompeu procurando a palavra certa.

_Por favor, não volte àquele assunto._ Draco não poderia se sentir tão impotente quanto se sentiu aquele dia, quando eles estavam abraçados e ela se desvencilhou dos seus braços e foi embora. Quantas vezes ele teria que perdê-la para entender que não poderia tê-la?

"... ter te prejudicado com o artigo" ela completou quase envergonhada "Eu pensei que eu poderia te ajudar com uns artigos até você pegar o jeito e escrever por conta própria. Nós poderíamos começar agora, se você quiser...".

* * *

Uma nuvem de fumaça invadiu a sala e Ginny começou a achar que as visitas de Emily estavam sendo propositalmente maneiras de interromper qualquer tipo de relação que pudesse se estabelecer entre ela e Draco. _Ela poderia ter aparecido no dia em que ele me abraçou._ Ela não desejava isso de verdade. Principalmente porque seria complicado explicar aquele momento para qualquer um, mas para Emily seria uma missão dolorosa. Emily apareceu quando a nuvem de fumaça de dissipou e estava vestida com um macacão laranja florescente e um chapéu que imitava a cabeça de uma girafa. Ginny podia ver pela cara de Draco que aquilo lhe divertia.

"Oh Meu Deus! Você não vai acreditar!" ela estava... Emocionada.

Ginny sorriu e foi cumprimentá-la com um abraço.

"O que aconteceu, Em?" perguntou tentando desviar atenção de toda aquela fluorescência.

"Eu acabei de inventar uma iguaria que me deixará mais famosa do que o seu falecidinho!" em todo o mundo, apenas Em se referiria ao recém-assassinado marido da amiga por 'falecidinho'.

"Uau! E o que seria?" Ginny ignorou o que ela tinha dito como ela costumava ignorar tudo o que ela fizesse que fosse completamente fora dos padrões sociais.

"Está preparada?" Em suspirou para fazer um suspense "É uma bebida comum, dessas que a gente bebe com a comida, mas...", mas um tempo de suspense "de abóbora!" sua frase foi terminada por um gritinho e um pulinho de excitação. Ginny podia ver Draco tampando o rosto com as duas mãos para esconder a risada. "Ainda não pensei no nome... eu queria uma coisa que fosse bem simples, sabe? Que dissesse exatamente o que é essa bebida." Em completou pensativa.

"Suco de abóbora?" Draco perguntou com uma expressão impaciente.

Emily olhou desconfiada para ele por uns instantes e Ginny começou a se preparar para a briga.

"Não roube minha ideia, Malfoy!" era uma ameaça.

"Oh! Sua ide-".

"Ele não vai roubar, eu testemunharei a seu favor se for preciso" Ginny respondeu enquanto pegava nas mãos de Emily e a levava para se sentar no sofá. "Mas, Em, meu anjo, você não acha que essa ideia já existe? Quero dizer, suco de abóbora não te lembra de nada?"

Emily pensou uns segundos.

"Não." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ginny sorriu e deu tapinhas na mão da amiga.

"Ok! Então, não posso esperar para provar essa sua iguaria! Prometa-me que serei a primeira a tomar esse Suco de Abóbora!".

O que mais ela poderia fazer?

* * *

Draco começou a arrumar sua mesa quando faltavam cinco minutos para o seu horário terminar. Pose ainda estava no escritório tagarelando com Ginny e ele não aguentava mais a voz esganiçada daquela maluca. Pegou seu casaco e antes de sair olhou para Ginny que não correspondeu ao olhar. Saiu e quando estava na rua aparatou para casa. Pensou em ir para o apartamento em Grangetown, mas decidiu que não faria mais isso. Tinha uma razão para não ter ficado com Ginny vinte anos atrás e ele tinha que começar a se lembrar dela. Além do que, qual era o sentido de viver com lembranças se ela estava ao seu lado todos os dias?

Subiu as escadas que davam para o corredor do quarto de Astoria e bateu na porta dela. Um buraco apareceu na parede e ele pôde vê-la sentada em sua poltrona. Sentiu vontade de atravessar aquele buraco, pegar ela no colo e levá-la para a cama onde fariam amor e seriam um casal de verdade. Mas isso nunca iria acontecer e ele sabia que os dois amores da sua vida eram totalmente inacessíveis. Pensou no começo do seu casamento e ironicamente lembrou-se que ele tinha durado como um casamento normal apenas dois meses (se contar que era um casamento normal sem sexo). Malditos dois meses!

"O que foi querido?" ela perguntou docilmente.

Draco deu de ombros e sentou-se no chão encostado na parede. Sentia raiva de não poder tocá-la. Ele precisava tocar alguém.

"Porque você não vai dormir fora esta noite?" ela ainda usava o mesmo tom de voz.

Draco sabia o que ela queria dizer. E odiava-a por não se importar se ele estava fazendo sexo com outras mulheres.

"Porque você diria isso?" ele perguntou com os olhos fechados "porque você me pediria isso?".

"Porque eu te amo" sua voz era insuportavelmente doce, Draco queria quebrar a parede e chacoalhá-la com força "mas eu não sou o suficiente para você. Nunca fui.".

E então ela simplesmente sorriu e o buraco na parede desapareceu. E um buraco no coração de Draco apareceu. Ele precisava de contato. Ele precisava de calor. Ele precisava dela. Tomou um banho demorado e tentou esfriar a cabeça, decidido a ficar em casa. Deitou-se na sua cama e fechou os olhos tentando dormir. Tudo o que conseguia era rolar de um lado para o outro sentindo que sua cama era grande demais para uma pessoa.

* * *

_20/04/2007_

_03h18min AM_

A campainha tocou e Ginny acordou assustada. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda estava de madrugada. _Notícias ruins sempre chegam de madrugada._ Vestiu um casaco por cima da camisola e foi conferir Lily. A menina dormia tranquilamente. Antes de fechar a porta do quarto da filha, a campainha tocou de novo e a urgência lhe deu calafrios. Esperava o pior sempre que era acordada no meio da noite. Desceu as escadas e olhou pelo olho mágico.

_Draco?_

Abriu a porta segurando o casaco fechado contra o seu corpo.

"Eu não deveria ter me casado, é isso que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou sem introdução nenhuma ao assunto.

Ginny ficou parada na soleira da porta olhando para ele boquiaberta.

"Quê?" ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Eu. Não. Deveria. Ter. Me. Casado. Foi isso que você quis dizer aquele dia que me deu sermão por causa da Sarah." Ele repetiu calmamente.

"Você está bêbado?"

"Não! Nunca estive tão lúcido na minha vida" ele realmente parecia lúcido, simplesmente não soava lúcido "Eu deveria ter ficado por aí transando com todas as garotas que eu quisesse. Eu sou rico! Eu poderia ter viajado o mundo, conhecido garotas e transado com todo mundo. Certo?" ele ficou olhando para ela como se esperasse realmente uma resposta.

"C-certo"

"Errado!" o tom de voz dele aumentou e ela assustou. Um vizinho acendeu uma luz do outro lado da rua "Porque se eu não tivesse me casado, eu não teria o Scorpius e ele foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Você deveria entender isso, Weasley. O Scorpius foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida" seu tom de voz estava aumentando.

"Acho melhor você entrar, está acordando os vizinhos" ela sussurrou esperando que ele a imitasse.

"Não vou entrar na casa do Potter!" ele disse bruscamente.

"Você tem certeza de que não está bêbado?" ela perguntou olhando para as casas vizinhas. Outras luzes estavam se acendendo.

"Talvez eu esteja um pouquinho. Porque você se importa?"

"Fique aqui, ok?"

Ginny fechou a porta e correu para o quarto de Janet. Pediria para ela ficar com Lily apenas enquanto levava Draco para casa e depois voltaria. Vestiu uma calça jeans e um moletom velho da Grifinória e voltou correndo para a porta da frente. Draco estava sentado no degrau da porta.

"Vamos! Eu vou te levar para casa." Ela disse enquanto tentava levantá-lo.

"Eu não vou para casa! Não tenho nada para fazer lá!" ele soava mimado e ela teve vontade de deixá-lo cair de cara no chão só por ter a feito sair de casa e se preocupar.

"Pra onde então?"

* * *

Conforme o efeito do álcool passava, Draco se sentia cada vez mais imbecil. É óbvio que Ginny não tinha o deixado beber mais e agora estavam os dois tomando chocolate quente naquela cafeteria perto da estação King's Cross. O que fazia com que ele se sentisse mais estúpido ainda. Não deveria mesmo ter escolhido aquele lugar. Bebericou o chocolate quente pensando se teria alguma coisa inteligente para dizer depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

"Eu não falei sério" ele tentou não achando que era o melhor, mas era tudo o que tinha.

"Eu sei" ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Você sabe? Weasley acha mesmo que vai me convencer de que sabe que eu não me arrependo de ter casado?" perguntou displicente tentando voltar a ter aquela atitude que costumava a usar com ela.

"Você sempre quis se casar, Malfoy" ela respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz de Astoria.

"De onde você tirou isso? Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu ouvi na vida! E eu já ouvi minha mãe planejar meu casamento com você!"

"Bom, você brincou de casinha com a sua mãe até os doze anos..."

"E você ouve a comida cantar!"

"O que isso tem haver com a conversa?"

"Nada. Mas eu passei vinte anos esperando a oportunidade de tirar sarro de você por isso"

Ginny rolou os olhos.

"Muito adulto, Malfoy!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio até o chocolate terminar. Ginny pagou a conta, porque Draco não tinha dinheiro trouxa e então eles saíram pra rua. Apesar de a primavera estar começando, ainda ventava forte essa noite.

Os dois andaram tranquilos um ao lado do outro sem conversar. Draco já se sentia completamente sóbrio. Ginny parou de repente e olhou para ele com o cenho franzido.

"Eu não sei como você aguenta" ela disse como se tirasse um peso do peito com aquelas palavras.

Draco apenas olhou para ela e esperou que ela continuasse.

"A melhor coisa do meu casamento era quando Harry me abraçava antes de dormir" e ela pareceu se arrepender assim que disse. Mas só porque Draco sabia que não tinha escondido o quanto aquilo era horrível de se ouvir. "Eu quero dizer..." ela parou como se não soubesse como consertar. Porque não havia mesmo como.

Ginny voltou a andar olhando para baixo com as mãos dentro dos bolsos daquele moletom horroroso. Ainda assim ela parecia deslumbrante para ele.

"Ginny" ele falou tão baixo que pensou que talvez ela não escutasse.

Ela parou, mas não olhou para ele.

"Eu não posso, Draco..." sua cabeça estava baixa. Ele andou até alcançá-la e ficar de frente para ela.

"Eu também não." Ele disse sinceramente enquanto segurava o queixo dela com uma mão e levantava sua cabeça para que ela olhasse para ele. Sabia o que estava prestes a fazer, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo, sabia que iria estragar tudo e, principalmente, sabia que nada iria impedi-lo.

"Draco" ela disse quase implorando "eu não posso..."

"Eu também não..." ele encostou a testa na dela e fechou os olhos. Inalou o ar e subiu suas duas mãos para o rosto dela.

"Draco, por favor..." ela pediu sussurrando baixinho respirando tão perto de seu rosto que todo o seu corpo se aqueceu com aquele sopro "eu não posso..."

"Eu também não" ele sussurrou de volta antes de colar seus lábios nos dela e beijá-la com toda a urgência de vinte anos.

_Eu também não._ Pensou. Mas não parou. Nada poderia impedi-lo agora.

_Só a maldição._

Afastou-se dela por alguns segundos e respirou fundo ainda com os olhos fechados. A testa encostada na dela.

"Draco..." não era o mesmo sussurro, dessa vez ele sabia o que ela estava pedindo.

"Só hoje."

E voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

**N/A:** Yeah Baby! I AM BACK!

Fiquei anos sem escrever, então imaginem o quanto foi difícil, mas eu voltei e agora é para valer! Juro que espero que as pessoas não tenham desistido da fic e peço milhões de desculpas por todos esses anos. Não acho que eu sei escrever como eu sabia antes, mas tenham paciência que eu estou meio enferrujada e já já eu pego as manhas novamente.

Beijos!

E comentem, eu sei que eu não mereço, mas eu quero tanto...

O próximo vem mais rápido do que vocês imaginam e eu tenho a meta de terminá-la até o final de julho NO MÁXIMO!


	8. Consequências

**Consequências**

_20/04/2007_

_07h58min AM_

Ginny respirou fundo antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta e girá-la apenas para encontrar um escritório vazio. Há menos de três horas atrás estava beijando Draco perto de uma estação de trem em Londres e agora ela estava entrando cautelosamente no seu próprio escritório com medo de encarar tudo o que ele poderia querer dizer a ela. Entrou na sala e sentou-se no sofá sentindo seu coração palpitar. Suas mãos pareciam secas demais e ela procurou por um hidratante na bolsa. Não tinha pregado o olho a noite toda pensando naquele beijo. Nas mãos geladas de Draco em seu rosto, sua testa apoiada na dela, a respiração... Toda vez que lembrava, seu corpo todo arrepiava e sentia um conhecido frio na barriga. E ela gostava dessa sensação, então não parava de reviver cada detalhe da madrugada anterior. _Por Merlin, Ginny! Ele é casado!_ E era como pular em uma piscina gelada em pleno inverno. Não se perdoava por ter se deixado levar por um homem casado. _Não um homem. Draco._ Mas ainda assim casado. _E você perdeu seu marido há menos de três meses! Qual é o seu problema?_ E a sensação de culpa parecia maior do que o frio na barriga e o arrepio gostoso. Ela não seria capaz de fazer isso. Era tão imoral de todas as formas. Ela era a viúva de Harry Potter relacionando-se com Draco Malfoy, ex Comensal da Morte filho de ex Comensais da Morte. Era um tapa na cara de absolutamente todos aqueles que tinham perdido pessoas queridas naquela guerra. O que seus filhos iriam pensar? Não que eles soubessem alguma coisa sobre o passado de Draco (pelo menos, não por ela ou por Harry. Eles faziam questão de que seus filhos crescessem sem os antigos preconceitos da guerra), mas ainda assim as pessoas falariam. Ginny era um figura pública, celebridade viúva de outra celebridade. Draco era público também, milionário herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo e casado. Isso se tornaria um escândalo sem proporções. Não poderia expor seus filhos a isso e acreditava que Draco também não gostaria de expor o filho dele. Era melhor para todos se esse beijo ficasse guardado com os outros que o antecederam vinte anos atrás.

Draco entrou na sala e ela pulou de susto. _Oh! Droga! Tinha esquecido o quanto ele era bonito._ Ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso tímido e guardou seu casaco.

"Ginny..."

"Draco..."

Os dois começaram juntos e pararam quando perceberam. Draco fez um sinal de desculpas com a mão.

"Pode falar primeiro."

Ela não queria falar. Ela queria que aquele beijo não tivesse acontecido e que as coisas estivessem como no primeiro dia em que ela tinha voltado para o trabalho. _Mentirosa! O que você realmente queria era que as coisas fossem descomplicadas e que vocês simplesmente pudessem ficar juntos._

"Eu não posso..." ela repetiu o que já tinha dito tantas e tantas vezes enquanto ficava de pé. "Eu realmente não posso..." porque ela era incapaz de terminar? _Eu não posso ficar com você. Eu não posso lidar com as consequências. Eu não posso expor os meus filhos. Eu não posso deixar você expor os seus filhos. Eu não posso deixar o luto tão cedo. Eu não posso me envolver com um homem casado._ "Eu não posso..." as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Ela queria dizer tudo aquilo. Ela sabia como dizer tudo aquilo. Ela só não podia.

"Eu também não..." ele repetiu o que tinha dito há algumas horas atrás antes de beijá-la. "Eu sei... eu também não...".

Não. Ele não sabia. Ou talvez soubesse, mas não sabia o quanto era doloroso para ela. E era extremamente frustrante não conseguir dizer.

"Você não sabe" sua voz saiu embargada e ela achou que fosse chorar. Ele também deve ter achado porque foi até ela e a abraçou deixando-a encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Era o suficiente para ela começar a chorar pra valer. "Eu não posso...".

"Você não pode ficar comigo, tanto quanto eu não posso ficar com você, Ginny." Ele sussurrou baixinho contra seus cabelos.

"Você não entende" ela repetiu chorando contra o peito dele.

"Ninguém entende mais do que eu"

Não ele não entendia. E ela não poderia explicar.

"É tão..." _frustrante e doloroso._ Não conseguia se explicar.

"Injusto" ele suspirou em seus cabelos.

Sim. Era acima de qualquer outra coisa injusto. Porque eles deveriam ter ficado juntos há vinte anos e então Scorpius seria filho dela e Lily, Albus e James seriam filhos dele também. E eles seriam felizes. Mas isso não tinha acontecido porque vinte anos atrás ele tinha desistido. Porque ela não valia a pena o suficiente para ele lutar contra família. Ela estava disposta a lutar contra tudo e todos. E ele simplesmente resolveu que não era o que ele queria. Uma raiva queimou dentro dela.

"Não. É tão... sua culpa!" ela saiu dos braços dele e deu um passo para trás enxugando as lágrimas "Você simplesmente desistiu. Você não pode desistir e depois chegar aqui e dizer que as coisas foram injustas! Você não me quis quando não havia nada a perder. Não havia crianças, esposa, luto. Não havia consequências maiores do que a decepção de nossos pais. O que de tão mal poderia ter acontecido? Você seria deserdado? Você perderia dinheiro? Foi por causa de dinheiro que você me mandou pros braços do Harry simplesmente dizendo que esse era o meu mundo com ele? Pois veja só! Você preferiu me ver nos braços de outro a perder seu dinheiro e agora você está trabalhando como eu subordinado!".

* * *

Draco demorou um tempo para entender como tinham chegado àquele ponto. Há alguns segundos Ginny estava em seus braços chorando e no segundo seguinte estava gritando com ele sobre dinheiro. Era por isso que ela achava que ele a tinha trocado?

"E então Draco! É isso que você acha injusto? Que você não podia ter tudo e você escolheu abrir mão de mim?" ela continuava com uma fúria fumegante.

"Você não sabe de nada, Weasley!" ele rebateu com raiva. Ele estava salvando a vida dela e ela achava que a razão era dinheiro?

"Potter! Graças a você o meu nome é Potter!" ela gritou de volta.

"Graças a mim você está vi-"

Draco tentou terminar de falar, mas a voz não saiu. E ele começou a perceber que o ar não entrava também. Levou sua mão a garganta e começou a forçar a entrada de ar. _Então é isso o que acontece se eu tentar contar a verdade?_ Pensou enquanto caía de joelhos. Ginny veio para perto dele e começou a dizer coisas, mas ele não era capaz de compreender. Caiu deitado de costas e sua visão começou a embaçar. Então era isso. Ele tinha salvado a vida dela para morrer em uma discussão sem ela saber da verdade. Ele morreria e a deixaria pensando que fora tudo por causa de dinheiro? Tentou dizer 'eu te amo', mas não conseguiu. Tudo ficou escuro.

_22/04/2007_

_05h21min PM_

Sua boca estava insuportavelmente seca e com um gosto esquisito. Tudo o que ele queria nesse momento era um copo de água gelada. Pensou em chamar algum dos elfos-domésticos, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome de nenhum deles. _Besnique._ Lembrou-se do elfo de Astoria, mas lembrou-se também que ele o odiava e que não o via desde o dia em que a esposa tinha se trancado no quarto. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam colados. O esforço era grande demais e ele se sentia fraco. Como ele tinha acabado nessa situação? Tentou se lembrar da última coisa que tinha acontecido antes de acordar. Forçou a lembrança ao máximo, mas não conseguiu uma que lhe parecesse a última. _Ginny. Eu e Ginny estávamos na estação __King's__ Cross. Nós nos beijamos._ Não lhe parecia real. Não parecia que algo que tivesse acontecido, era uma distante demais para ser uma lembrança. _Bom demais para ser uma lembrança._ Um sonho com certeza. Passou a língua pelos lábios e se arrependeu, pois sua boca ficou mais seca. _Besnique._ Teria que chamar o elfo gostando ou não.

"Besn-" a voz falhou na garganta arranhada.

"Draco?" uma voz feminina que ele conhecia tão bem "Chamem a Madame, ele está acordando" ela disse para outro alguém que estava ali "Draco, vai ficar tudo bem! Eu estou aqui, ok? Eu estou aqui e tudo vai ficar bem" a voz parecia urgente apesar da tentativa desesperada de se esconder atrás de um tom de conforto "Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor".

Ele respirou engoliu seco antes de tentar falar novamente.

"Eu-"

"Não force sua garganta, meu amor" foi interrompido "Os elfos foram chamar a Madame e ela já estará aqui. Guarde suas forças para melhorar" ela estava falando baixinho perto de seu rosto. Aquilo era bom. Reconfortante.

Não demorou muito para ouvir passos humanos entrando no quarto.

"Ele falou?" a voz de uma senhora perguntou.

"Tentou, mas não conseguiu terminar. Depois voltou a falar e eu pedi para que ele ficasse quieto. Não forçasse a garganta" ela respondeu.

"Fez muito bem. Vou aumentar a dose de poção, mas ele ficará inconsciente de novo, mas agora está totalmente fora de risco."

Draco pôde ouvir alguma coisa batendo em uma espécie de plataforma de metal.

"Se você quiser dizer alguma coisa para ele antes de eu colocá-lo de volta no sono, é agora." A senhora estava mais perto dessa vez.

Sentiu uma mão fria segurando a sua e apertou-a fracamente. Era o melhor que poderia fazer. Ela deve ter descido o rosto ao lado do seu, porque ele podia sentir uma mecha do cabelo dela em sua testa.

"Eu te amo, volta para mim logo, ok?" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo" ele conseguiu dizer roucamente apesar da garganta machucada "mãe".

Narcisa passou a mão em seu rosto. E ele achou ter a ouvido começar a chorar, mas ele poderia estar enganado já que ele entrou em um sono profundo logo depois.

* * *

_22/04/2007_

_06h36min PM_

"Troque de roupa rapidinho que nós já estamos atrasadas!"

Lily jogou a mochila no chão da sala e correu para o quarto. Ginny subiu as escadas atrás dela e entrou no banheiro de se próprio quarto. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Olhando-se no espelho achou que a roupa que vestia seria apropriada para o aniversário de Victorie. Fleur costumava exigir festas sofisticadas para a filha, mas depois dos treze anos Victorie começou a puxar mais o lado Weasley da família e adorava comemorar com um grande jantar n'A Toca. Foi até o quarto de Lily, ver se a caçula ainda demoraria demais para terminar de se trocar, mas a garotinha já estava pronta.

"Vamos, mamãe! Eu quero ter tempo de brincar com o Hugo antes de você me trazer de volta pra casa!" ela reclamou enquanto puxava a mãe pela mão.

"Porque você não passou o dia inteiro com ele na escola, não é?" Ginny pegou o embrulho de presente sobre a mesa da cozinha e a chave do carro.

"Nós não podemos brincar na escola, mãe." Lily rebateu como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais para precisar ser dito "Eu já sou uma mocinha!" e entrou no carro.

Ginny sorriu e pensou que Harry não se controlaria ao ouvir aquilo. E então uma pequena lembrança da tristeza avassaladora dos primeiros dias de luto bateu em seu peito e ela entrou no carro e não disse mais nada. Lily não pareceu realmente se importar porque ela estava concentrada demais lendo alguma coisa que tinha encontrado no banco de trás do carro.

"Mamãe? Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Lily estava olhando para ela através do retrovisor do carro.

"É lógico, meu anjo" Ginny parou em um semáforo.

"Como nós sabemos que amamos alguém?" ela perguntou com uma voz envergonhada.

Ginny olhou para ela pelo retrovisor e viu que a garota estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Bom, nós sabemos que amamos alguém quando nós queremos passar o tempo todo com ela essa pessoa" o semáforo abriu e Ginny continuou dirigindo "Por quê?".

Lily deu de ombros e voltou a ler o que estava em suas mãos. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem À Toca. Quando Ginny estacionou o carro a caçula desceu correndo e passou por Victorie sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de responder ao cumprimento da prima. Ginny desceu do carro com o presente e foi até a mesa que tinha sido montada ao lado de fora da casa. Cumprimentou Victorie e lhe deu um abraço desejando tudo de melhor, deu um beijo na testa de Teddy e entrou para ajudar Molly na cozinha.

"E veja quem resolveu aparecer!" Hermione limpou as mãos no avental e foi dar um beijo na cunhada. Pela roupa que usava parecia ter vindo direto do trabalho também "Ron tentou te ligar várias vezes esses dias, disse que você simplesmente não atendeu ao celular. Mas eu não duvidaria que ele não estivesse usando-o da forma correta".

Ron, ao contrário de Ginny, tinha dificuldades de se adaptar à tecnologia trouxa.

"E o que poderia ser tão importante assim?" Ginny perguntou enquanto colocava um avental ela mesma.

"Bom, tem essa notícia que saiu no Profeta... Sobre o Malfoy ter quase morrido no seu escritório e bem... Ron acha que talvez você tenha alguma coisa com isso... sabe..." Hermione parecia não querer dizer o que estava pensando.

"Ele acha que eu o envenenei?" Ginny perguntou assustada. Ela era mesmo o tipo que envenenaria o próprio colega de trabalho?

"Ninguém estaria te culpando se você o fizesse" Ron e George entraram na cozinha com vassouras nas mãos.

"Eu NÃO o envenenei! Qual é! Você acha que eu o envenenaria?" sua voz saiu esganiçada.

"EU o envenenaria se tivesse que trabalhar todos os dias com aquela cara de doninha" George respondeu enquanto pegava uma maçã e mordia.

Todos riram e começaram e falar sobre o dia em que ele foi transfigurado pelo Olho-Tonto Moody.

"Ele nem lembra uma doninha" Ginny disse antes que pudesse evitar. A cozinha ficou em silêncio. "Doninhas são bichos fofinhos que você tem vontade de levar para casa. Não é o caso dele" consertou rapidamente "Ninguém envenenaria uma doninha".

Riram novamente.

"Bom, VOCÊ tentou pelo menos, né?" Ron disse antes de sair da cozinha com George.

"Eu nã-"

"Deixa pra lá, Gin." Hermione colocou uma saladeira em sua mão "Me ajude a levar as coisas para fora".

_22/04/2007_

_10h09min PM_

Ginny assistia de longe enquanto Ron ensinava Hugo e Lily a subirem nas vassouras. Lily conseguia alçar pequenos voos, mas nada de extraordinário, já Hugo parecia ter um talento nato para o esporte.

"Não faz sentido que Lily seja filha sua com o Harry e tenha tão pouca intimidade com uma vassoura" Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e entregou-lhe uma taça de vinho.

"Harry comprou uma vassoura para presenteá-la quando ela completasse dez anos. Queria ensiná-la a voar naquela vassoura" tomou um gole de vinho "Agora teremos que deixar Ron fazê-lo".

"Você deveria fazê-lo, Gin." Hermione olhava para ela, mas Ginny não tirava os olhos do irmão e das crianças "Gin, olhe pra mim." ela olhou "Qual foi a última vez que você subiu em uma vassoura?"

_No dia em que Harry morreu._

"Não lembro." Mentiu "E não faz diferença. Nunca tive paciência em ensinar nada, você sabe. Lembra-se quando eu fui ajudar o Hugo na lição de casa e passou dois meses com medo de voltar para minha casa?".

Hermione riu levemente com a lembrança e olhou para as crianças também.

"Vamos ter problemas quando esses dois forem para Hogwarts, não?" a cunhada bebeu um pouco do vinho e suspirou.

Ginny deitou a cabeça no ombro da cunhada e as duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Nós poderíamos queimar as cartas quando elas chegarem." Hermione bebeu outro gole.

"Eu não conto se você não contar"

As duas se olharam e riram juntas.

_04/05/2007_

_09h21min AM_

Ginny terminou seu artigo e enviou para Phil. Era sexta-feira e ela estava oficialmente sem nada para fazer. Olhou para o lado, onde a mesa de Draco ficava, e viu o porta-retratos. Nunca tinha visto de quem era a foto que Draco tinha sobre a mesa, mas desconfiava que fosse de Scorpius. Sentiu uma pontada de curiosidade e foi olhar. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente quando viu Astoria na moldura. Não era apenas Astoria, Scorpius também estava lá, mas ainda assim era uma foto de sua esposa. A forma como Draco agia, fazia com que Ginny achasse que seu relacionamento com a esposa fosse completamente falho, mas aquela foto era como esfregar na cara dela de que sua esposa ainda estava ali e não havia desculpas para o que eles haviam feito duas semanas antes. _Ele não ficou com você, mas ficou com ela. Que desculpas você encontraria para isso, sua estúpida?_ A raiva que ela tinha sentido naquele dia, passou assim que Draco começou a inchar e parar de respirar na sua frente. Mas depois de passado o susto a lembrança do que tinha gerado aquela raiva voltou. Ela não sabia se Draco iria continuar trabalhando ali depois que se recuperasse, mas ela tinha a sensação de que eles voltariam à época em que não se passavam de colegas de trabalho escondendo uma lembrança de um sonho que não aconteceu. Seria melhor assim e ela tinha certeza de que com o tempo tudo se resolveria e eles seriam apenas duas pessoas que trabalhavam juntas e que nunca tiveram afinidade nenhuma. Todos os seus problemas iriam embora e ela se dedicaria a curtir os últimos meses de Lily em casa antes de Hogwarts.

_E depois?_

Depois ela pediria para trabalhar com Em e viajaria o mundo enquanto as crianças estivessem na escola. Era um plano brilhante e sem erros. Ela, Em, alguma criatura fantástica e imaginária e mais ninguém.

"Esse porta-retratos deve valer mais do que aquele barraco que seus pais chamam de casa, sabe?" a voz estava rouca, mas ela reconhecia o tom.

"Malfoy" colocou a moldura sobre a mesa e voltou para seu lugar.

"Potter" ele andou até o lugar que ela estava antes e sentou-se "Você chegou cedo" começou a mexer em pergaminhos dentro de sua gaveta.

"Você que está atrasado... duas semanas, inclusive" ela respondeu enquanto fingia mexer nas suas coisas também. Gostaria muito mesmo de ter uma entrevista ou alguma coisa para fazer fora daquele escritório.

"Uh... espero que ele não desconte do meu salário. Como eu vou colocar comida na mesa esse mês?"

Ginny parou de fingir que estava fazendo alguma coisa.

"Ok, Malfoy. Entendi. Você é rico, eu sou pobre." Suspirou.

Ele não disse mais nada e ela desejou que ele dissesse. _Qual o seu problema, Ginevra?_ Ele estava fazendo exatamente o que ela esperava que ele fizesse. _Você já se esqueceu dos planos sobre fazer com que tudo fosse como antes do beijo?_ Ela não tinha se esquecido, mas agora não parecia mais um bom plano. Enquanto ele estava li, sentado ao seu lado, era muito difícil por os pensamentos em ordem. _ELE não te quis, Ginevra! Ela não te quer._ A verdade é que não tão no fundo assim ela esperava que ele chegasse e continuasse a falar o que ele tinha começado duas semanas atrás. O que ele tinha tentado dizer antes de ser interrompido pelo inchaço repentino. _Você só está prolongando o inevitável. Não existe possibilidade no mundo real de vocês ficarem juntos._ Ela repetia isso o tempo todo, mas parece que não entrava em sua cabeça. Porque era tão fácil se sensata quando ele não estava por perto e tão difícil quando ele estava?

Draco levantou-se e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra levando com ele o pergaminho.

* * *

Ele tinha que sair daquela sala. O cheiro dela o fazia lembrar-se do que tinha quase lhe dito aquele dia antes de parar de respirar e quase morrer. Sentia-se sufocado pela ideia de que ela jamais saberia a verdade, mas agora ele não poderia mais continuar com essa brincadeira de adolescente apaixonado. Tinha quase morrido e se isso acontecesse Scorpius ficaria sozinho no mundo com uma mãe doente. Quão egoísta ele estava sendo? Vivera sua vida toda sem ter Ginny, isso não precisava mudar agora. _Uma vida miserável, mas uma vida._ O que importava era Scorpius e mais ninguém.

_21/06/2007_

_12h41min PM_

Draco aparatou dentro de um banheiro na estação King's Cross. Assim que saiu da cabine do banheiro ouviu outro bruxo aparatando também. Todos os anos aquele banheiro se enchia de pais bruxos que iam buscar seus filhos para o começo das férias de verão. Saiu para a estação e dirigiu-se à plataforma 9 ¾. O Expresso de Hogwarts deveria chegar em 4 minutos e ele nunca atrasava. Passou pela parede e foi andou um pouco até ficar em um lugar onde Scorpius o acharia se o visse. Há uns quatro passos dali Ginny parou com seu irmão, sua cunhada sangue-ruim e seus filhos que ainda não tinham idade para ir à Hogwarts. Ela viu Draco e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça que foi respondido da mesma forma. Eles, na verdade, tinham acabado de se ver no trabalho, mas não disseram nada apesar de ambos saberem que iam para o mesmo lugar.

O Expresso chegou apitando e Draco sentiu-se ansioso para ver o filho. Imaginava o quanto ele tinha crescido nesses meses e não via a hora de passar um tempo de qualidade com o garoto. Crianças e mais crianças desciam do trem e ele levantava a cabeça para poder enxergar além delas. Foi quando viu os inconfundíveis cabelos platinados do filho e deu um passo para frente antes de perceber quem descia atrás dele. _De novo?_ O filho de Potter conversava calorosamente com Scorpius. Por um momento ele olhou por cima das cabeças das outras crianças e em pouco tempo encontrou Ginny e seus tios, saiu correndo em direção a eles e Scorpius o seguiu. _O que? Para onde ele está indo?_ O Potter começou a falar com a mãe e de repente Ginny olhou diretamente para Draco antes de responder alguma coisa que foi visivelmente protestada por Ron. Draco não aguentava mais aquilo. Queria andar até lá, pegar Scorpius e ir algum lugar almoçar com o filho. Começou a andar em direção a Scorpius e ele, Potter e Ginny começaram a andar em sua direção também. Encontraram-se no meio do caminho.

"O que está acontecendo, Potter?" perguntou enquanto puxava Scorpius para o seu lado.

"Albus me pediu para convidá-los para comemorar a abertura da Copa em casa" ela respondeu educadamente. Não era nem de longe o tom frio que ela vinha usando com ele nesses últimos meses, mas também não era a forma como eles se falavam naquele sonho há vinte anos.

"Nós já temos planos" limitou-se a dizer. Não que ele realmente tivesse planos incanceláveis, mas não pareceria emocionalmente seguro passar uma tarde com Ginny.

"Pai!" Scorpius protestou.

"Sua mãe quer ver você, Scorpius" Draco olhou para o filho.

"Se ela realmente quisesse me ver ela estaria aqui" ele não podia rebater isso. Acreditava que Astoria sentia falta de Scorpius, mas ela não estava lá para dizer isso por si mesma "Por favor".

Draco olhou novamente para Ginny e ela arrumava o cabelo do pequeno Potter enquanto o filho tentava fazê-la parar com as mãos.

"Não quero incomodar você e sua família" disse friamente.

"Oh! Vocês não vão!" o garoto respondeu pela mãe "Nós apenas fazemos piquenique e jogamos Quadribol e depois quem ganha o jogo pode escolher onde nós vamos tomar sorvete".

Draco olhou novamente para Scorpius e viu o garoto implorando com os olhos. Ele mesmo tinha dito que agora tudo o que importava era o filho. _Lógico que você nunca imaginou que isso incluiria Ginny, não é?_

* * *

_21/06/2007_

_01h17min_

Ginny estava distraidamente dobrando guardanapos na cozinha de sua casa. Ouvia Ron reclamando sobre convidar Draco, mas não prestava atenção. Pela janela podia ver Lily tentando dar piruetas com a vassoura que Ginny lhe deu no seu aniversário de dez anos, mas parava antes de fazer uma volta. James então lhe mostrava como fazia, mas Ginny desconfiava que fosse apenas para impressionar Marie Jordan.

"Um Comensal da Morte dentro da casa de Harry Potter!"

Ginny olhou para o irmão.

"Essa casa é minha também, Ron." Disse enquanto colocava os guardanapos sobre uma pilha de pratos.

"E você é a esposa de Harry Potter!" sua voz estava mais alta do que de costume.

"E você acha mesmo que Harry teria impedido Albus de convidar Scorpius?" ela não queria discutir isso com Ron, mas sabia que ele não iria parar "E além do mais, o Malfoy não é mais Comensal da Morte. A guerra acabou Ron. Deixe-o em paz." Ela usou a varinha para fazer a pilha de pratos flutuar pela porta da cozinha e parar sobre a mesa que eles haviam montado do lado de fora.

"Deixe-o em paz?" Ron aumentou ainda mais o tom de voz "Ele torturou Hermione!" o irmão bateu as duas mãos na mesa provavelmente lembrando-se da época em que eles estiveram na Mansão Malfoy anos atrás.

"Na verdade, quem me torturou foi Bellatrix, querido." Hermione entrou na conversa e Ginny agradeceu por isso.

"E ele não fez nada para impedir!" Ron rebateu.

"Ron!" Ginny aumentou o tom de voz também "Foi há vinte anos! E o filho dele é amigo do Albus! O que eu poderia fazer?".

"Não passou pela sua cabeça tudo o que você irá fazer sua cunhada passar?" ele falava mais baixo, mas tinha um tom ameaçador que não causava medo em Ginny.

"Eu realmente não me importo, amor." Hermione disse com uma voz tranquila e Ginny apontou para ela com as duas mãos como se dissesse 'ela não se importa!'.

Ron olhou para as duas com reprovação antes de sair andando para fora da casa, pegar uma vassoura e voar o mais alto que pôde. Ginny olhou para Hermione e suspirou. Não ia ser uma abertura de Copa agradável, mas com certeza seria memorável.

"Extra! Extra!" Ginny passou a mão no ar como se mostrasse uma manchete "Auror mata ex Comensal da Morte na casa de Harry Potter!" rolou os olhos e suspirou antes de abrir a geladeira para pegar a comida.

A campainha tocou quando Hermione e Ginny estavam terminando de servir a comida na mesa do quintal. Hermione olhou para Ron que estava ajudando James a ensinar piruetas para Lily. Albus saiu correndo em direção à porta para atendê-la. Ginny o seguiu, quando chegou à sala Scorpius e Albus já passavam correndo por ela. Draco estava parado do lado de fora segurando uma caixa de papelão branca. Ginny foi até ele e encolheu os ombros.

"Astoria me obrigou a trazer a sobremesa. Disse que seria rude aparecer de mãos vazias" e empurrou a caixa para as mãos de Ginny.

"Obrigada. Não precisava, é lógico. Mas ainda assim foi muito atencioso da parte dela." Deu dois passos em direção à cozinha e olhou para trás. Draco ainda estava ao lado de fora da casa "Pode entrar, Malfoy." Ela não continuou indo para cozinha, ficou esperando por ele na sala, mas ele parecia desconfortável com a ideia de entrar "Algum problema?" perguntou olhando para os lados procurando alguma resposta óbvia.

"Essa é a casa de Potter" ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos "nunca em toda a minha vida eu me imaginei entrando na casa de Harry Potter".

"Essa é minha casa também" Ginny esperou um tempo e como ele não teve reação nenhuma continuou "Você vai ter que entrar para participar da comemoração, Malfoy. Eu aposto que Scorpius não vai gostar de passar o dia longe de você depois de tanto tempo na escola." Ela deu um passo mais próximo dele "Por favor"

Draco respirou fundo e entrou pela porta.

"Viu? O Ron nem amaldiçoou a casa para que você tivesse uma morte dolorida quando entrasse aqui..." voltou a anda para a cozinha e ouviu-o seguindo-a "pelo menos não até onde eu saiba..."

* * *

Draco estava sentado em um banco enquanto assistia Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, James e Lily apostarem corrida de vassoura. Ginny estava conversando com a Granger e o Weasley estava em uma vassoura servindo de juiz para a corrida. Ao contrário do que Draco pensaria – e até mesmo faria no lugar do outro – ele estava sendo imparcial e, inclusive, deu a vitória para Scorpius quando James tentou roubar. Mas isso não disfarçava os olhares ameaçadores que ele lançava para Draco vez ou outra. O almoço finalmente ficou pronto e as crianças e o Weasley foram lavar as mãos e o rosto para comer. Draco levantou-se do banco e aproximou-se da mesa em que as mulheres estavam servindo a comida.

"Malfoy pode sentar entre eu e Scorpius" Ginny estava dizendo para Granger "Não acho que o Ron vai tentar o engraçadinho comigo ao lado dele" ela continuou sem ver que Draco estava atrás dela.

"Eu sei me virar, Weasley" as duas viraram para ele assustadas.

"Potter. E eu tenho certeza que sabe, mas ainda assim eu prefiro evitar um duelo no meu quintal".

As crianças voltaram e Ginny foi colocando-as em seus lugares. Draco sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius e quando ela conseguiu fazer James e Albus pararem de brigar, sentou-se ao lado de Draco. A comida era simples e caseira, mas estava deliciosa e Draco quase elogiou Ginny por isso. Depois pensou bem e resolveu ficar calado. Scorpius se divertia conversando e comendo e Draco pôde imaginá-lo com seus amigos em Hogwarts nas horas das refeições. Estava feliz por poder vê-lo dessa forma. Quando o almoço acabou as mulheres começaram a tirar a mesa e as crianças foram sentar embaixo de uma árvore enquanto iam buscar a sobremesa que Draco havia trazido. O Weasley foi com eles para se assegurar de que não iam começar a brincar com as vassouras antes de dar um tempo para o almoço descer. Draco não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então ficou parado.

"Malfoy" Granger o chamou "Ginny está na cozinha e perguntou se você pode ajudá-la a servir a sobremesa, já que foi você a trouxe"

Draco não respondeu nada e simplesmente entrou na cozinha, mas não deixou passar despercebido o tom educado de Granger. Era difícil acreditar no absurdo de toda aquela situação. Ginny estava tirando a torta da embalagem quando ele entrou.

"Cereja?" ela cheirou a torta.

"Só tinha nozes e cereja e contando que você não come nozes..." porque ele tinha dito aquilo?

"Muito atencioso da sua parte, Malfoy" ela sorriu e começou a cortar os pedaços "Você poderia pegar os pratos de sobremesa no armário de cima da pia, por favor?"

Draco procurou pelo armário e o abriu, quando pegou os pratos de sobremesa percebeu que eles eram de porcelana branca com motivos de flores de cerejeira. Colocou-os na mesa e olhou para Ginny que parecia estar pensando o mesmo que ele.

"Harry sempre foi muito atencioso" ela começou a falar enquanto distribuía os pedaços de torta pelos pratos "No nosso aniversário de um anos de casamento, ele me deu esse conjunto de porcelana com motivos de flores de cerejeira. E quando eu perguntei o porquê de ele ter escolhido esse motivo ele disse que toda vez que nós encontrávamos uma cerejeira meus olhos brilhavam".

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, então abriu a boca para dizer algumas coisa, mas voltou a olhar para os pratos. Draco só entendeu quando viu Hermione entrando na cozinha.

A tarde passou rapidamente. Jogaram duas partidas de Quadribol e Ginny fez com que Draco e o Weasley ficassem no mesmo time, provavelmente com medo de que um dos dois usasse o jogo como desculpa para ferir gravemente o outro. Perderam as duas partidas e ninguém achou que fosse ser diferente contando que Ginny estava no outro time e ela era a única jogadora profissional ali. Mas Scorpius estava no time dela e a felicidade dele em ganhar valia a derrota de Draco. Por volta de umas cinco horas Granger e Weasley resolveram ir embora e Draco imaginou que ele deveria ir também.

"Mas eu ia ensiná-lo a jogar videogame!" Albus protestou quando Draco disse que eles também iriam.

"O que é vi... alguma coisa?" perguntou para Ginny enquanto os dois subiam as escadas correndo.

"Um tecnologia trouxa" ela respondeu enquanto fechava a porta por onde o irmão e a cunhada tinham saído "vinho? Oh, não. Você toma firewhisky não é?"

"Não mais" respondeu enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona na sala "Aparentemente eu quase morri no escritório aquele dia por uma reação alérgica ao meu querido firewhisky, mas eu acompanho você no vinho" isso não era verdade. Bom, pelo menos não toda a verdade, a Madame realmente tinha lhe dito que tinha sido uma reação alérgica, já que ele não poderia contar a ela que era uma maldição.

* * *

Ginny foi para a cozinha e voltou com duas taças de vinho. Entregou uma a Draco e sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para ele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio bebendo o vinho enquanto olhavam para os lados em busca de qualquer coisa que rendesse um assunto. O problema é que aquela sala estava cheia de lembranças de Harry e Ginny não queria falar sobre isso. Draco levantou e começou a olhar para as fotos de família sobre a lareira. Não parecia que elas o incomodassem, mas Ginny sabia que ele era bom em guardar o que pensava. Ele parou perto da gaiola que Em tinha dado para ela.

"Deixe-me adivinhar" ele disse passando a mão pela gaiola "Pose?" perguntou virando-se para Ginny e voltando a sentar na poltrona.

Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Como você soube?"

"Ela levou a gaiola para o escritório antes de vir para cá" ele respondeu e sorriu também "Como você aguenta essa mulher?" perguntou tomando mais um gole de vinho.

"Ela é sincera, engraçada e tem um bom coração. Só é um pouco..." buscou a palavra para descrevê-la.

"Lunática?" Draco completou.

Ginny riu. Sim. Lunática era a palavra. Os dois voltaram a beber o vinho e ficaram em silêncio. Ginny pegou a varinha e trouxe a garrafa de vinho da cozinha para encher um pouco mais a sua taça.

"Scorpius é muito parecido com você" ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

"Ele é melhor do que eu era na idade dele"

"As coisas são melhores agora, Draco" ela não tinha a intenção de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas acabou escapando.

"Nós nunca superaremos a guerra, não é? Eu ficava olhando meus pais, minha tia e os seus amigos e pensava 'porque eles ainda agem como se isso que aconteceu há tantos anos fosse tão importante?' e hoje eu vejo que nós somos exatamente como eles. Nós não somos capazes de superar a guerra também" ele apoiou o antebraço nas pernas e inclinou-se para frente pensativo.

"Eu não quero superá-la, Malfoy." Ela encheu novamente a taça de vinho, sua cabeça estava meio tonta "eu perdi muita gente que eu amava nessa guerra e superá-la seria o mesmo que esquecê-los" Ginny respirou fundo e viu que Draco a olhava sem expressão "Você não entende. Como poderia entender? Você não perdeu ninguém" ela tomou mais um gole de vinho e encostou-se a poltrona.

"Eu perdi você" ele disse ainda sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Tinham passado uma adorável tarde junto com a família e tinham conseguido manter uma relação amigável, mas agora ele vinha e trazia tudo novamente. _Como você quase fez quando começou a falar sobre os pratos de sobremesa._

"Você teve escolha, Draco. Eu nunca pude escolher a vida de Fred"

Ela ia colocar mais vinho na taça, mas a garrafa já estava vazia. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha para buscar outra. Enquanto abria a garrafa com a varinha ouviu passos.

"Você mudaria tudo, se você pudesse? Você abriria mão de tudo o que você tem hoje, voltaria ao passado e ficaria comigo?"

Ginny olhou para ele e encostou-se a pia da cozinha.

"A situação era outra, Draco."

"Era, Ginny? Por quê? Você não tinha família? Eu não tinha família? E seus pais, Ginny? Você teria coragem de abrir mão dos seus pais, ou você esperava que eu o fizesse? O que você acha que deveria ter acontecido?" por mais que ele tentasse esconder havia mágoa na sua voz. Ela não conseguia responder com sinceridade àquelas perguntas, simplesmente porque o que ela queria era que eles voltassem para aquele mundo deles onde eles estavam casados e todos gostavam disso "Eu não tive escolha, Ginny. Eu simplesmente não tive escolha, porque se eu tivesse eu teria feito tudo diferente." Soava sincero e ela não tinha como rebater. Ela não queria rebater.

"A gente poderia ter feito dar certo" não era uma acusação e ela sabia que ele entenderia isso. Era um desejo.

"Tanto quanto poderia dar certo hoje" ele andou até ela e encostou-se a pia também "Você correria o risco?"

_Correria?_ Ela não sabia essa resposta.

* * *

**N/A: **E mais um capítulo. Bem rapidinho, não? O próximo vem no mais tardar sexta-feira, ok?

Beijos e comentem, please! O que mais me dá ânimo de escrever são os comentários. E foram os comentários que me fizeram voltar.

Até mais. =)


End file.
